Réflexions
by Fantomette
Summary: Bill, Charlie et Percy Weasley à Poudlard, quelques années avant Harry. Ou une explication tordue de la passion de Bill pour Fleur! L'histoire s'articule beaucoup autour de la Salle sur Demande. J'ai aussi inventé quelques amis aux frères Weasley...
1. Trois frères et une souris blanche

Bill Weasley était un jeune homme roux, élégant, l'œil bienveillant et un constant sourire aux lèvres. Il était l'aînée de sa nombreuse fratrie, qui comportait six garçons et une fille. Ce jour-là, la famille Weasley au grand complet s'était engouffrée dans trois taxis pour atteindre, en ce premier septembre d'une certaine année, la gare de King Cross, chargée en outre de trois grosses valises et d'une cage avec un hibou blanc à l'intérieur. C'est Bill, fort de ses études de Moldus, qui avait réglé la note et fait traverser à toute sa famille les rues de Londres de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention.

Car il faut vous le dire : la famille des Weasley n'était pas une famille comme les autres. Tous étaient des sorciers, ou du moins des sorciers en devenir, puisque la petite dernière n'avait pas encore cinq ans et donc n'avait pas encore développé de pouvoir magique. Les Moldus, par opposition, définissaient tous ceux qui n'étaient pas sorciers.

Voie 9 ¾, le quai était bondé d'élèves et de famille qui se faisaient leurs derniers adieux et leurs dernières recommandations, avant que ne parte l'Express en direction de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.

C'était la sixième rentrée de Bill ; derrière lui suivait son frère Charlie, de deux ans son cadet ; encore derrière se trouvait un jeune garçon un peu pâle, d'une dizaine d'année environ, qui s'apprêtait à faire à Poudlard sa première entrée. Il faut également préciser que tous les Wesaley héritaient d'un patrimoine génétique qui leur donnait à tous une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, si bien qu'on les aurait pris de loin pour neuf torches qui se suivaient à la queuleuleu. Non loin des trois futurs écoliers marchaient à leur suite les autres membres de la famille : leur mère, Molly, petite femme replète mais d'un caractère bien trempé ; leur père, Arthur, qui travaillait au ministère de la Magie ; leur petite sœur Ginny, qui les admirait avec de grands yeux bruns ; et leurs trois autres petits frères, Fred et George, jumeaux de huit ans à l'air facétieux, puis Ron, un garçon grand pour ses six ans et qui n'avait à lui que son corps ; ses chaussures, il les avait héritées de Charlie, ses habits lui venaient de Fred – à moins que ce ne fût George – et son manteau de Bill. Etre le dernier garçon d'une longue ribambelle n'est jamais un avantage.

Après d'ultimes adieux repris par neuf voix en chœurs, les trois aînés montèrent dans le train, encombrés de leurs valises et de leur hibou qui se signalait par quelques cris intempestifs. La voix aiguë de Mrs Weasley leur adressait ses derniers conseils, qui fut perdue dans le hurlement du train au départ. Six paires de mains s'agitaient parmi de nombreuses autres lorsque la machine s'ébranla ; puis quelques trois-cents jeunes sorciers furent acheminés en direction de Poudlard.

Quelques instants plus tard Bill se dirigea, bagages en main, vers le compartiment des préfets, qui se trouvait à l'avant du train. Il avait reçu au cours de l'été de l'année précédente la nouvelle de son élévation au titre de Préfet, ce dont il était très fier ; cela lui donnait certaines prérogatives, par exemple un déambulation quasi incontrôlée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ce dont il comptait bien profiter…

En passant dans d'autres wagons il remarqua son frère Charlie, déjà installé dans un compartiment avec ses amis ; lorsque celui-ci vit son aîné passer, il entrebâilla la porte et lui demanda par l'ouverture, l'air embarrassé :

- Bill, j'ai perdu Ginny…

Bill soupira, l'air agacé. Il ne s'agissait pas de leur petite sœur, mais d'une souris blanche que Charlie avait voulu emporter à l'école sans en rien dire à ses parents. Mais la boîte dans sa valise s'était ouverte et la souris en avait profité pour s'évader.

- Si jamais tu la revois…

- Je te le signalerai, oui ! promit-il. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention avec les animaux…

Lorsque l'été dernier leur père les avait emmenés pour la première fois à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, ç'avait été pour tous deux une révélation. Bill avait été séduit par l'atmosphère studieuse qui régnait entre ces couloirs parcourus de Gobelins de toutes les taille, et avait émis le vœu d'y travailler plus tard. Ses études d'arithmancie le lui permettaient aisément, de même que ses excellents résultats aux examens. Quant à Charlie, la visite l'avaient plutôt ennuyé jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un virage lors du trajet en chariot pour aller vers les coffres, il ait aperçu quelques secondes un dragon noir utilisé pour alimenter une forge et garder l'accès aux lieux. Il s'était alors mis en tête d'étudier plus tard les dragons, et s'était dévoué aux soins à toute espèce animale magique. Le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait à Poudlard le soin aux Créatures Magiques, s'était l'année dernière montré très satisfait de lui. Charlie avait voulu tout de suite commencer un élevage de dragons, mais Bill lui avait objecté avec le sourire qu'un dragon serait trop grand pour sa valise, alors Charlie avait jeté son dévolu sur des animaux plus petits – mais lorsque Mr Brûlopot n'était pas là pour lui imposer des limites, Charlie faisait n'importe quoi. La preuve, Ginny qui s'était évadée. Elle devait préférer le confort du train à celui de sa valise, entre les paires de chaussettes et les chaudrons.

Tout en progressant vers l'avant, Bill rencontra, carré dans un coin avec d'autres première-année, son autre frère, Perceval, qui avait eu onze ans une semaine plus tôt.

Perceval, qui préférait être appelé Percy, admirait, l'œil scintillant, l'enseigne de Préfet épinglée sur la veste de Bill. Il le regardait venir, jeune, rayonnant, le sourire fleurissant, plein de son pouvoir et de sa renommée. Leur père, Arthur Weasley, avait un poste au ministère, ce qui en soi était plutôt une réussite, mais la vision d'un père fatigué, sous-payé, à qui il restait peu de temps après l'ouvrage pour voir grandir ses enfants, avait convaincu Percy que la vraie réussite était celle qui faisait du bruit, et surtout celle qui s'accrochait, coûte que coûte, au pouvoir en place. Perceval s'était formé, comme ambition à court terme, l'objectif d'atteindre le grade de préfet, puis de devenir préfet en chef ; un seul moyen pour cela, se détacher de la masse et obtenir la grâce des supérieurs immédiats (en l'occurrence les professeurs) pour peu à peu, se faire sa place dans l'avenir – quitte même un jour à ne devenir que l'obscure secrétaire d'une personnalité, mais une personnalité tout de même.

Bill atteignit enfin le compartiment des préfets. Il y retrouva quelques camarades, chacun paré des couleurs de la maison de Poudlard à laquelle ils appartenaient : il y avait deux Poufsouffle, deux Sedaigle, deux Serpentard, et avec Bill, deux Gryffondor. Chacun se salua avec plus ou moins de chaleur. Le préfet de Poufsouffle, Peter Abbott, était un ami de longue date. En revanche, les retrouvailles avec Cyril Flint, préfet de Serpentard, se déroulèrent de façon beaucoup moins cordiales.

- Alors, Weasley ? ricana-t-il, l'air mauvais. Avec combien de Moldus as-tu traîné cet été ?

Comme hélas nombre de Serpentard, Flint s'estimait supérieur aux autres parce qu'il avait du sang de sorcier qui coulait dans ses veines. Les quelques sorciers issus de familles Moldues s'attiraient de sa part un mépris non dissimulé.

Je suppose, reprenait-il, que vous n'avez pas eu l'argent nécessaire pour partir cet été et vous éloigner du commun…

- Flint, je crois que tu ferais bien de ne rien ajouter, repartit Bill froidement, qui ne désirait pas d'affrontement. Cette longue lutte chaque fois recommencée l'agaçait profondément.

- Hé, Bill ! s'exclama Mary Lewis, qui était devenue préfète de la maison Poufsouffle, ce que Bill remarqua avec le plus grand plaisir. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu 12 BUSES à ton examen ?

A la fin de leur cinquième année, les sorciers passaient un examen plus important que les autres, et selon leur évaluation pour les matières passées, les élèves recevaient des BUSES qui étaient donc l'indice d'un plus ou moins grand succès. L'on pouvait passer au maximum douze matières, et obtenir tous les BUSES était donc quelque chose de très grand prestigieux. Les matières en question étaient : Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, Métamorphoses, Soins au Créatures Magiques, Arithmancie, Histoire de la Magie, Sortilèges, Divination, Botanique, Astronomie, Runes anciennes et Etudes de Moldus.

Bill acquiesça à la question de Mary, et tous autour de lui eurent un halètement d'admiration, sauf les deux préfets de Serpentard qui se contentèrent de hausser les épaules avec envie.

Soudain la partenaire de Cyril Flint poussa un long cri et se dressa tout droit, gigotant dans tous les sens pour attraper quelque chose qui semblait danser la salsa dans le col de sa robe de sorcière. Les autres préfets la regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds ; Bill se leva, retenant à grand-peine un sourire naissant sur son visage, et força la jeune préfète à s'immobiliser ; immisçant sa main dans son dos, il la retira quelques instants plus tard qui tenait suspendue entre deux doigts une bestiole blanche qui se démenait comme un beau diable pour s'échapper.

Cette fois Bill ne put retenir un franc rire devant le visage effaré de la jeune fille.

- Charlie ! hurla-t-il à travers la porte du compartiment. Charlie ! Viens ici ! j'ai retrouvé Ginny !!!

L'année commençait bien.


	2. Poudlard Sweet Poudlard

A la fin de la journée, l'Express s'arrêta en gare ; on était arrivé. Les préfets descendirent du train et se séparèrent, s'adressant des regards plus ou moins amicaux, la préfète de Serpentard estimant Bill directement responsable de l'immixtion de la souris Ginny dans le col de sa robe. Bill s'avança le long du quai et, brandissant sa baguette qui déployait une bannière rouge et or :

- Les Gryffondors, par ici, s'il vous plaît !

La préfète de la maison, Lisa Screen, s'assura que tous étaient bien avec eux, puis ils s'acheminèrent en direction des calèches qui les attendaient un peu plus loin. C'étaient des calèches bien particulières, car elles semblaient se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes, du moins les animaux qui les conduisaient étaient-ils invisibles. Bill entendait derrière lui les exclamations étouffées des deuxième-année qui découvraient le phénomène avec curiosité ; ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir précédemment puisque les première-année étaient conduits par Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, jusqu'à un lac où ils embarquaient pour arriver devant une entrée souterraine du château. De là, on les faisait entrer dans la Grande Salle, où avaient lieu la cérémonie au cours de laquelle ils étaient répartis dans les maisons, et enfin le fameux banquet de bienvenue.

Tous se répartirent dans les calèches, qui s'envolèrent. Bill monta avec Lisa Screen et John Knight, l'un de ses proches amis. Le trajet se déroula en récits de leurs vacances déjà regrettées et communication de leurs résultats aux examens. Charlie de son côté, dans une autre calèche, constatait la disparition de Mrs Wealsey – une autre de ses créatures au nom farfelu.

Ils atterrirent un peu plus tard devant la porte magnifiquement ouvragée de Poudlard, château aux nombreuses tours et aux fenêtres répandues sur la façades comme autant de petits carrés. Les élèves traversèrent le Hall d'Entrée puis prirent place dans la Grand Salle, où quatre tables pour les différentes maisons et une table pour les professeurs attendaient, couvertes d'assiettes et de plats étincelants – mais vides.

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, portait ce jour-là une longue robe de sorcier d'un bleu nuit parsemé d'or, en harmonie semblait-il, avec le plafond magique de la salle qui, à l'exemple du ciel à l'extérieur, se teintait de minuscules points brillants parcourant ce qui paraissait une immense étendue sombre. Ce fut l'esprit plein de considérations poétiques que Bill s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, adressant de la main un signe à son ami Peter Abbott, lui-même à celle des Poufsouffle, contre le mur opposé de la salle.

Le professeur de Métamorphoses, MacGonagall, une femme aux traits sévères, vint déposer sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau élimé et rapiécé. Celui-ci alors, au grand étonnement des première-année qui avaient été introduits dans la salle par une porte latérale, intimidés et intrigués tout à la fois, se mit chanter. C'était la tradition que le Choixpeau, responsable de la répartition des élèves, entonnât à chaque rentrée une grande chanson pour démarrer l'année. On racontait qu'il passait quasiment l'intégrité de l'année scolaire à inventer et à mémoriser la chanson de la rentrée suivante, afin d'être prêt le moment venu.

Bill n'écoutait pas le chant ; il souriait, heureux simplement d'être là. C'était le Poudlard qu'il aimait, plein de couleurs, de rires, de découvertes en tout genre. Les fantômes, en retard pour une fois, traversaient rapidement les murs et les élèves pour écouter la voix du Choixpeau. Les douze professeurs et le garde-chasse, répartis de chaque côté de Dumbledore, affichaient un air de contentement, sinon de bonheur. L'intrusion même de Ginny dans la robe de la préfète de Serpentard était à Bill un heureux présage ; c'en était bien fini de ces années d'anxiété qui avaient secoué la communauté des sorciers. Un mage noir – V… – avait tenté de s'emparer du pouvoir au sein du monde des sorciers en recrutant à sa suite des adeptes fascinés par sa puissance et son pouvoir, commettant force crimes et larcins pour semer la terreur parmi la population. La première année de Bill à Poudlard avait été assombrie par ces temps de deuil – nombreux étaient les élèves qui un jour recevaient un hibou les avertissant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à leur proches, ou les maintenant au courant de l'actualité _extra muros_, et chacun redoutait au petit-déjeuner l'arrivée du courrier. Bill avait eu maintes fois l'estomac serré par l'angoisse, pensant à son père qui travaillait au ministère et affichait chaque jour sa fidélité à Dumbledore, et la lutte qu'il menait contre ce mage – dont l'auteur refuse ici de dévoiler le nom, de crainte de se voir maudire jusqu'à sa trente-huitième génération. Et puis, un trente et un octobre –Ron avait alors un peu plus d'un an et demi, se remémorait Bill – on avait appris que ce mage noir avait été détruit par un sortilège de mort qui s'était retourné contre lui. Et tout cela grâce à… qui ? un bébé d'un an, fils de sorciers, qui avait, on ne savait comment, survécu au sortilège lancé contre lui et qui aurait dû le tuer ; au lieu de cela le mage avait été frappé par son propre maléfice, et il avait disparu depuis – on ne savait au juste ce qu'il était devenu. La crainte de le voir revenir au pouvoir, latente pour certains, n'avait pas réussi à effacer le sentiment d'euphorie qui avait saisi la communauté des sorciers après un tel événement. Bill se réjouissait que ses frères et sa sœur n'aient peut-être jamais un jour à connaître les tristes épisodes qui avaient ponctué son parcours à Poudlard, et chaque début d'année confortait un peu plus son sentiment. Il leur souhaitait tout le bonheur possible.

Bill sortit de sa rêverie pour s'apercevoir que la chanson du Choixpeau était terminée. Il applaudit comme les autres, puis le professeur MacGonagall déploya un long parchemin et appela les première-année un à un, les invitant à se coiffer du Choixpeau.

La première à s'avancer fut Louise Abbott, petite sœur de Peter qui était tout comme Bill l'aîné de sa fratrie. Bill vit Peter qui enfonçait son poing dans sa bouche, espérant de tout son cœur que sa sœur ne soit pas envoyé à Serpentard, où avaient débuté tant de mauvais sorciers, à commencer par le mage noir.

- Poufsouffle ! cria enfin le Choixpeau – ce qui ne surprit aucunement Bill, qui savait pertinemment que les Abbott finissaient à Poufsouffle depuis des générations, et que probablement ils y finiraient encore pendant de longs siècles.

Peter applaudit bruyamment, et invita sa sœur, qui rosissait sous ses boucles blondes, à venir prendre place près de lui. Les élèves défilèrent au fur et à mesure, chacune des maisons ayant eu sa part – le premier à rentrer à Gryffondor était un jeune garçon massif du nom d'Olivier Dubois – jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une personne.

- Weasley, Perceval ! appela MacGonagall.

Le jeune garçon, pâle mais décidé s'avança. La traversée du lac l'avait fasciné, et il observait avec pénétration tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Cela ne l'avait guère rassuré de se sentir entre les mains de Hagrid, qui était aussi massif qu'il semblait maladroit ; Percy scrutait dorénavant la table des professeurs, puis il se tournait vers les élèves, les jaugeant du regard.

- Tiens ! fit une voix à son oreille, et le Percy eut du mal à réprimer un sursaut. Un autre Weasley ! Voyons voir… et cesse de penser aussi fort au directeur Dumbledore, je n'arrive pas à voir ce que tu recèles en toi… ah, mais oui… justement. Compliqué ! une grande envie de réussir, mais du courage, beaucoup de courage, que tu mettras plus tard au service de ton ambition, ça je te le garantis… Bien, alors je crois que tu vas finir à… Gryffondor !

Percy se releva, la figure cramoisie, soulagé et fier de voir que même les chapeaux savaient distinguer en lui son désir d'ambition. Bill acclama son frère qui rejoignit la table des Gryffondors.

Puis Dumbledore se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, des étincelles pétillant dans ses yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune :

- Bienvenue à tous dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Je souhaite particulièrement la bienvenue au première-année qui se feront la joie de découvrir pendant ces longs mois, les plaisirs de notre château ; et je vous souhaite à tous de longues réussites dans vos études, de nouvelles floraisons en amitié, et le plus important, d'avoir un stock suffisant de chaussettes propres ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'activer un sortilège pour entendre vos ventres qui crient de famine, aussi j'abrègerai mon discours : souvenez-vous que si, pour la cinquième année consécutive, nous sommes de nouveaux libres, c'est grâce au pouvoir de la magie et à l'action de courageux sorciers qui ont donné leur vie pour que ce jour arrive enfin. Souvenez-vous alors que la magie enseignée dans cette école ne saurait être dignement utilisée, si elle n'est employée à faire le bonheur d'autrui. Rappelez-vous encore que la vraie liberté est celle qui consiste à aider autrui, et non à le combattre. Mais j'ose espérer que tous, vous ferez bon usage de ce pouvoir qui a été placé en vous. Emplissez vos cerveaux de toutes sortes de bonnes choses, et surtout ne négligez pas vos tubes digestifs !

Il frappa dans ses mains, et les plats devant chacun se remplirent à ras bord. Percy était émerveillé. Il affirmait, la bouche pleine, à Bill et à Charlie :

- Ce Dumbledore est certainement un grand homme !

Bill non plus ne fut pas insensibles aux merveilles disposées devant lui. Le souci de s'emplir la panse le ramena à des considérations plus estudiantines, et il se tourna vers la table des professeurs, à la recherche d'une tête qu'il ne connaîtrait pas.

Il avait deviné juste. Comme chaque année, le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal n'était pas le même que celui de l'année précédente. Le poste était réputé maudit, mais nul parmi les élèves ne savait au juste pourquoi. Le professeur Amayouni, qui était venu d'Inde spécialement pour enseigner cette matière l'année dernière, avait été terrassé par la varicelle, et avait dû quitter l'école précipitamment après les examens. Il n'avait jamais revoulu revenir à l'école, ne voulant pas sans doute avoir à affronter la gale l'année suivante.

Celui qui le remplaçait était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux blancs, le regard amène ; il portait une longue robe jaune, ce qui ne le faisait pas passer inaperçu. Il semblait parfois, remarqua Bill, redouter le regard de Rogue, maître des potions, qu'il évitait aussi souvent que possible. Il est vrai, songeait Bill, que Rogue avait par ses seuls yeux de quoi en imposer à quiconque. Il était peu apprécié parmi les élèves, à l'exception bien sûr des Serpentards, dont il était le directeur.

A la fin du banquet, Bill se leva et, sous la bénédiction de Dumbledore, réunit les élèves de sa maison pour les mener jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Il fut alors salué par Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de la maison, qui flottait non loin de lui en direction du parc ; en passant dans l'escalier Bill recueillit des paroles d'estime et de considération de la part des occupants de divers tableaux ; le chevalier du Catogan, dressé devant son gros poney, lança un tonitruant : « Bonjour, Messire Weasley ! » qui menaça de décrocher son cadre. Traversant un corridor, Bill aperçut Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, qui était déjà au travail à les espionner. Au détour d'un couloir un peu brusque, il heurta sans le vouloir sa partenaire, Lisa, et une rougeur qui se posa sur les joues de la jeune fille raviva dans la mémoire de Bill les souvenirs de leur aventure l'année passée, aventure qu'ils avaient rompue d'un commun accord. Lisa n'avait pas été la première, mais c'était un toujours une agréable remembrance dans l'esprit du jeune homme. La Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de la tour Gryffondor, le toisa d'un air bienveillant avant de s'écarter lorsque le préfet eut énoncé : _Draco dormiens_, et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, chaleureuse et agréable.

Poudlard était définitivement la seconde maison de Bill ; entouré d'hommages, entouré d'honneurs, entouré d'amis, entouré d'anciennes amies, il ne s'apercevait pas qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel à son bonheur.


	3. Rencontre avec le désir

Les cours avaient repris depuis quelques semaines. Bill fit connaissance avec le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, M. Plump, lequel méritait bien son nom à en juger par la silhouette qui se dessinait sans grande finesse sous sa robe de sorcier jaune d'or.

Le premier jour, les élèves de Gryffondor de sixième année, impatients, virent arriver leur professeur qui s'en alla tout droit au tableau écrire son nom sans prononcer une parole. Ils comprirent bientôt pourquoi.

Dès les premières paroles de M. Plump, de multiples petits papillons colorés s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres pour venir s'envoler en direction du plafond ; les élèves, d'abord cloués par la stupéfaction, se virent bientôt contraints d'ouvrir les fenêtres, car les papillons devenaient bientôt si nombreux qu'il était impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit.

Apparemment, le professeur Plump avait, lorsqu'il était petit, était frappé de malédiction par une sorcière de sa famille, qui l'avait condamné toute sa vie à parler en inondant ses interlocuteurs de bestioles. Le jeune Aristote Plump avait commis l'imprudence de la traiter de vieux crapaud, sans se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait derrière lui à ce moment précis.

- Et elle le méritait bien d'ailleurs ! grommelait Plump, qui les inondait de papillons.

Il avait consulté de nombreux médicomages qui tous, s'étaient révélé incapables de résoudre le problème. La vieille tante qui lui avait jeté le sort était morte peu de temps après – apparemment, ce maléfice devait constituer sa dernière mauvaise action – et il s'était avéré impossible de retrouver la teneur du sortilège. Depuis, Aristote Plump se promenait avec des difficultés notoires pour établir une conversation normale.

- Vous avez néanmoins de la chance, remarquait Plump avec de nouveaux papillons ; jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, c'étaient des chenilles vertes.

Ses élèves trouvaient le phénomène plutôt rigolo, et s'ingéniaient à le faire parler en lui posant toutes sortes de questions sur sa matière. Le professeur Plump se révéla au bout de quelques séances être un enseignant capable et compétent ; c'était un être si pacifique, qu'au bout d'un certain temps on trouvait qu'il était tout naturel à un homme aussi gentil de faire naître des papillons lorsqu'il dictait un cours. Il était heureux pour lui que la vieille tante ne lui ait pas fait cracher des limaces ; les papillons s'harmonisaient merveilleusement avec son art de vivre, au point que leur couleur même étaient à l'unisson avec son humeur du jour.

Parfois il interrompait son cours, regardait par la fenêtre le soleil qui déclinait et lançait d'un ton aérien, ses derniers mots se perdant dans une sorte d'extase mystique :

- Si nous sortions ? Nous sommes dans les derniers beaux jours, si nous allions profiter de la douceur de ce charmant après-midi d'été ?…

Et tous de le suivre sur les pelouses de Pouldard, où, toujours accompagné de ses coléoptères qui volaient joyeusement, il conviait chacun à admirer les merveilles de la nature.

Charlie en riait beaucoup ; il avait même réussi à trouver une utilité à ce don merveilleux : un jour que le professeur MacGonagall avait demandé aux élèves de sa classe d'apporter chacun son animal pour pratiquer de nouveaux sorts, Charlie, qui voulait assurer une longue durée de vie à son hibou, avait apporté un papillon qu'il avait collecté en cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Le problème était qu'il s'agissait ce jour-là d'un maléfice de réduction, puis d'agrandissement ; et lorsque le papillon eut brillamment atteint la mesure de moins d'un demi-centimètre, Charlie fut bien incapable de le retrouver pour opérer sur lui la seconde partie du cours et n'obtint que la moitié de la note.

Percy quant à lui, chassait du plat de la main tout insecte qui se trouverait assez imprudent pour l'approcher. Il se plaignait du manque de concentration.

- Allons, Perce, grandis un peu, lui rétorquait Bill. Ce n'est pas si désagréable.

Et il lui racontait l'histoire du professeur Mangebek, qui répandait dans les couloirs un entêtant parfum de muguet qui s'était vers la fin de l'année transformée en odeur de poubelle. Tous au château semblaient s'être aperçu de ce changement, excepté l'intéressé, qui continuait à s'arroser tous les matins avec une louche de son parfum préféré ; même les œillades exaspérées de Rogue et les grimaces exagérées des Serpentard, encouragés par leur directeur, n'avaient rien changé jusqu'à son départ – il avait reçu un poste en Transylvanie et enseignait désormais à une classe de jeunes vampires.

Les cours de métamorphoses étaient de plus en plus difficiles ; même Bill éprouvait de la peine à transformer son verre à pied en réplique du Saint-Graal – et encore, lorsqu'il réussissait il ne parvenait pas à ajouter le vin qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur. L'exercice lui avait fait se jeter sur de vieux récits de chevaleries qui avaient bercé son imagination durant bien des soirs après ses rudes journées de cours. Charlie de son côté, avait retrouvé son idole en la personne du vieux professeur Brûlopot, et qui en ce moment lui enseignait à s'occuper des œufs de dragons – c'était pour le jeune garçon un régal. Percy quant à lui, eut à essuyer les sarcasmes de Rogue, qui avait contre lui trois bon motifs : c'était un Gryffondor, un Weasley et, de surcroît, un excellent élève. Percy mettait toute son ardeur à ne pas décevoir son professeur, mais à sa grande frustration, ses efforts semblaient le faire redoubler d'ingéniosité pour le punir, au point que Percy se vit même retirer cinq points pour avoir prononcé une bonne réponse sans y avoir été invité.

Il y avait aussi Flitwick, le professeur d'Enchantements, qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour parvenir à se faire voir et entendre. Percy l'avait trouvé tellement ridicule que sans le vouloir c'est sur lui qu'il avait dirigé son premier _Wingardium Leviosa_, et sans rien comprendre le professeur s'était retrouvé à léviter à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol – beaucoup de ses élèves, plus grands que lui, apercevaient ses pieds pour la première fois. Enfin Percy découvrit les joies de la Botanique en compagnie du professeur Chourave, qui, ravie d'accueillir le frère de Bill et Charlie, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, le prenait toujours comme volontaire pour ses expériences.

Le mois de septembre passa très rapidement. Un soir que Bill étudiait ses Runes anciennes dans la salle commune, il vit rapidement passer devant son nez ce qu'il prit d'abord pour un torchon gris avec des ailes ; puis ce fut Charlie qui bondissait devant lui, à la poursuite de la créature. A ce moment-là Olivier Dubois entra en faisant pivoter le tableau qui menait à la tour Gryffondor, et le torchon s'engouffra par l'ouverture.

- Rattrape-le ! rattrape-le ! s'écriait désespérément Charlie.

Ce qui se révéla être finalement une chauve-souris de chair et d'os, était déjà parti.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?? demandait Bill, ébahi.

- Ma chauve-souris, répondit Charlie comme si c'était une évidence. J'ai voulu l'ôter de la volière parce que les hiboux ne l'appréciaient pas trop, et je l'ai amenée ici, mais elle m'a échappée…

- Charlie… gronda son frère.

- Bill ! Bill, je t'en supplie ! il est déjà près de minuit, il faut absolument que je la rattrape ! laisse-moi sortir, je t'en prie !

Bill le considéra avec agacement, puis reprit :

- Je vais y aller. Je suis préfet, tu te rappelles ? Si jamais je suis pris à me promener dans un couloir ce sera moins grave que si toi, tu es pris. Même le professeur Rogue ne peut pas grand-chose contre moi.

Charlie le regarda avec un air de dévotion qui donnait un étrange air juvénile à son visage de quinze ans.

Percy, de loin, haussait sceptiquement les sourcils. Il n'avait jusque-là jamais eu de problème avec son rat, Croûtard, que ses parents lui avaient offert pour son entrée à Poudlard. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas son rat qui se serait susceptible de s'en aller en volant par les ouvertures de tableaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bill se promenait dans les couloirs déserts. Il aurait étonné ceux qui lui auraient demandé ce qu'il faisait là, à courir auprès d'une chauve-souris fugueuse. Il se disait qu'après tout, une promenade nocturne dans Poudlard restait une expérience assez agréable, et il lui arrivait de poser son front contre une des multiples fenêtres pour admirer la lune qui blanchissait la pelouse du château, ou qui se reflétait sur la surface du lac.

Il repéra la chauve-souris dans une galerie du septième étage ; ce fut d'un pas tranquille qu'il traversa la galerie, se disant qu'après tout rien ne pressait ; il remarqua qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas les lieux, Poudlard saurait toujours lui réserver quelques surprises. Il se disait aussi, avec un soupir, qu'il avait bien besoin d'un endroit pour se reposer, un endroit où aucune Ginny, aucune chauve-souris aux velléités d'indépendance ne saurait le déranger. Il aimait beaucoup ses frères, et ses amitiés à l'école le comblaient. Mais il eût voulu de temps une pièce où il aurait pu être tranquille avec ses considérations poétiques – une pièce où il pourrait, un moment, cesser d'être le Bill Weasley que tout le monde connaissait – une pièce où, enfin, il serait tranquille seul avec soi-même – une pièce où il se découvrirait.

Ce fut tout en ressassant ces pensées un peu amères qu'il atteignit la bestiole ; celle-ci, l'ayant repéré, s'envola alors dans la direction opposée. Bill eut beau lui courir après cette fois-ci, la chauve-souris s'échappa encore et encore ; lorsque enfin il l'eut rattrapée et enserrée entre ses doigts, il entendit un bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait derrière lui. Surpris, il relâcha la pression, ce dont la chauve-souris profita pour s'esquiver, en s'envolant par la fenêtre en direction de la volière, où Charlie pourrait la retrouver demain matin.

Un porte magnifiquement ouvragée s'était effectivement ouverte à l'endroit où Bill n'avait pu distinguer qu'un mur nu une seconde auparavant. Ne songeant pas même à se méfier, il s'avança sans hésitation, et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Il se trouvait dans une longue salle où la lune dispensait sa belle lueur bleue. Contre les murs de pierre, à sa gauche et à sa droite, Bill distingua d'immenses bibliothèques ; les titres des ouvrages attirèrent immédiatement son attention, mais ce n'était pas le plus fascinant, loin de là. La plupart des livres, remarqua-t-il, traitent de l'histoire de la magie, ou bien de l'histoire moldue, particulièrement ce qu'on appelait l'Ancien Régime – Bill l'avait travaillée en Etudes des Moldus. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver de telles œuvres ici. Fasciné, il caressa de la main les livres qu'il avait à sa portée ; puis, lorsqu'il parvint à en détourner le regard, il aperçut contre les murs, des gravures de mode semblant dater de la même époque. L'homme ainsi représenté portait ses cheveux en catogan, ce qui séduisit Bill qui se dit tout d'un coup à quel point c'était élégant. La vision de chevaliers des temps lointains, tout bottés et éperonnés de cuir, le fascina ; loin des pensées et des représentations sorcières, il se trouvait visiblement dans une pièce tout entière consacrée à des images et des mœurs moldus.

Enfin il discerna dans le fond de la pièce un long portrait enserré dans un châssis d'or fin. Ce portrait représentait une jeune fille blonde, avec de très beaux yeux bleus, et quelque chose dans son sourire délicat et ses joues roses, qui captivait littéralement. L'éventail qu'elle tenait à la main accusait la finesse de ses doigts, de même que sa robe verte soulignait la finesse de sa taille.

Bill parut perdre ses sens devant ce portrait. Il ne sut combien de temps au juste il demeura à la regarder ; il ne lui semblait plus désormais que la vie avait un sens, devant que d'avoir pu contempler l'original. Il chercha fébrilement une date, un nom sur le cadre ; sans résultat. La jeune fille paraissait hors du temps, hors de son atteinte même ; mais ce désespoir naissant s'évanouissait lorsque les yeux de Bill croisaient ceux de la belle jeune femme. Il eût voulu mourir sous ce regard. Il croyait avoir contemplé la perfection, l'être qui manquait encore à son bonheur ; il lui paraissait qu'il avait devant lui celle qui devait être en harmonie avec son être le plus profond, celle qui devait le comprendre, celle dont l'apparence était le reflet de ses plus lointains désirs.


	4. Concert fantômatique

- Ohé, Viviane ! s'écria Charlie. 

- Oui ? lui répliqua la jeune fille, d'un an sa cadette.

- Je parie que même sur ta Comète, tu ne pourrais pas me rattraper.

Cette conversation aurait pu se dérouler de façon tout à fait banale, si ce n'est que les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres du sol, perchés sur des balais. Charlie et Viviane Lengh faisaient partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor – un jeu sorcier qui se pratiquait sur des balais. Viviane, batteuse, rappela alors Charlie à l'ordre avec un sérieux mouvement de tête.

- Charlie Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'attrapeur le plus fabuleux de tous les temps, et le capitaine le plus sûr de lui de la planète, qu'il faut en oublier la séance d'entraînement. Notre prochain match se jouera contre les Serpentard, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à éviter Cyril Flint pour le reste de mes jours, qui se pavanera derrière moi en clamant ma défaite. A moins que quelqu'un ne connaisse un sortilège pour rendre aphone, cela me facilitera les choses.

- Même muet, sa prétention ne s'abaissera pas d'un cran, remarquait Charlie avec une grimace.

Puis il fila dans les airs, rapide comme l'éclair ; lorsque le terrain de quidditch fut sous ses yeux réduits au format de l'écran de sa montre-poignet, il fonça tout droit en direction des gradins. Percy, qui se trouvait être sa cible, blêmit et se précipita sous son siège. Au dernier moment Charlie se redressa et prit la direction opposée, en laissant dans son sillage son grand rire moqueur.

- Ce n'était pas drôle, grommela Percy en redressant ses lunettes.

Bill, assit à ses côtés, souriait sans mot dire. Toutes les acrobaties de son frère, dont il était pourtant le meilleur admirateur, le laissaient indifférents. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu ce soir de septembre. A présent qu'Halloween approchait, il se faisait un reproche même de n'avoir pas tenté suffisamment de démarches pour retrouver cette jeune fille dont il avait vu le portrait. L'impression qu'il avait ressentie était encore très vive en lui. Dans le même temps, la vue de son frère Percy admirant le terrain de Quidditch à ses côtés, lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il se devait d'être là pour seconder ses proches. Non que la responsabilité lui pesât, bien au contraire ; il pensait qu'elle lui incombait tout naturellement, mais ne parvenait pas à bien appréhender ce que représenterait pour lui le partage dans son existence de ses deux priorités – sa famille et son rêve.

Peut-être en effet ne s'agissait-il que d'un rêve – d'une illusion. Lui qui toute sa vie était demeuré maître de lui, ne comprenait pas qu'une créature de la gent féminine ait pu jamais lui inspirer un sentiment comme celui-là. Pour la première fois il découvrait qu'il ne se contrôlait pas lui-même.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par les cris inattendus d'un jeune Gryffondor près de lui :

- Allez, Gryffondor ! Alleeeeez !

Tout comme Percy et lui, le jeune Olivier Dubois avait eu le désir de se rendre sur le terrain pour admirer l'équipe qui s'entraînait. Ses sept membres qui volaient à toute vitesse au-dessus d'eux se déplaçaient tels de furtifs points rouges sur une toile bleue. Vaincre Serpentard était la hantise première des Gryffondors, car depuis un temps ancestral les deux maisons étaient ennemies, et chacun se le rendait bien.

- Bill s'absorba à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Sa première réaction, le lendemain de sa fabuleuse découverte, avait été de se précipiter à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et, après avoir récité – c'étaient les mêmes depuis trois ans – à Mme Pince les compliments d'usage qui lui donnaient droit à son sourire le moins crispé et à une déambulation libre entre les rayonnages, Bill s'était emparé du massif _Histoire de Poudlard_, à la recherche d'une quelconque indication. Il avait bien trouvé la trace d'une chambre des secrets, mais il ne semblait s'agir que d'une légende qui remontait au temps de la fondation de l'école. Et il ne lui avait pas semblé que ce qu'il avait découvert avait un lien quelconque avec une hypothétique cachette pour y celer un non moins hypothétique monstre.

Sa recherche à travers les pages moisies et poussiéreuses aurait été vaine, s'il n'était pas tombé par hasard sur un petit paragraphe dévoué à la Salle sur Demande ; c'était une salle qui se transformait à volonté si l'on passait trois fois devant, en ayant bien clair à l'esprit l'objet de ses vœux.

Cela avait d'abord désespéré Bill ; s'il s'agissait bien de cela, alors rien de ce qu'il avait vu ne devait avoir de prise dans le réel. Dans le même temps, il s'était rappelé que ce qu'il avait voulu, bien que sans le vouloir, faire apparaître ce jour-là, c'était un endroit bien à lui, et qui lui correspondrait dans son entièreté. Dès lors, ses cours de Divination pratiquée depuis trois ans lui ayant ouvert l'esprit, il s'était raffermi et s'était convaincu que cette jeune fille qu'il avait aperçue existait bel et bien quelque part, et qu'il lui fallait la trouver.

A vrai dire, l'humeur de Bill variait d'heure en heure ; un découragement subi lui faisait parfois imaginer que cette jeune femme ne se trouvait que dans son imagination, son inconscient ; d'autres fois il se remémorait l'impression si vive d'enchantement qui l'avait saisi à la vue du portrait. Alors une autre question se posait : cette ravissante jeune femme, _avait_-elle existé ? Etait-elle dans l'avenir, dans le passé ? Il lui faudrait chercher un sortilège pour localiser dans le temps et dans l'espace une personne désirée ; cela devait bien se trouver quelque part.

Mais le plus urgent, songeait-il, était tout d'abord de retourner dans cette salle merveilleuse. Cette résolution une fois prise, il lui fut plus facile de porter attention au jeu brillant de Charlie, qui menait son équipe avec une poigne et une énergie peu communes, entre quelques plaisanteries et des gamineries qui semblaient rabattre son âge de quelque années.

- Charlie sera toujours Charlie, souriait Bill.

Lorsque Bill revint à Poudlard, le soleil se couchait. Il forma le projet de, dès ce soir, et sitôt fini son devoir sur l'influence de Mars sur le comportement des centaures1, il quitterait la tour Gryffondor à la recherche de cette Salle sur Demande.

Ce qui fut fait. Il réveilla la Grosse Dame qui faisait entendre à travers le château un ronflement sonore, et tout soudain se sentit traverser comme une étendue de gelée liquide suspendue dans les airs. Il frissonna.

- Ah ! Bonsoir, sir Nicholas.

Nick-quasi-sans-tête était le fantôme des Gryffondors. Son surnom lui venait d'une exécution sur le billot remarquablement ratée. Le fantôme se promenait désormais avec une fraise pour empêcher sa tête de tomber sur son épaule, ce qu'elle faisait en réalité la plupart du temps. Cela lui donnait l'allure d'un penseur pris d'un torticolis incroyablement fort, ou d'une bougie pâle dont la flamme serait courbée par le vent.

- Bonsoir, Mr Weasley. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut de vous rencontrer à une heure aussi tardive ?

- Je cherche à me rendre…

Il se tut brusquement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dévoiler l'affaire à quiconque pour le moment, désirant dans l'immédiat garder cela par-devers lui.

- J'ai… j'ai oublié ma baguette dans la salle d'enchantements, articula-t-il. Et j'en aurais besoin demain matin, au cours de Mr Plump.

- Je vois… Méfiez-vous cependant ; j'ai entendu Mr Rusard qui se promenait cette nuit dans le château. Je crois qu'il veut s'assurer que personne ne fasse exploser de Bombabouses pendant son sommeil. Il me semble qu'il s'est reproché un peu trop fort d'avoir dormi le mois précédent.

- Oh, non… Ça ne m'arrange pas du tout...

- Mais je peux me débrouiller pour les faire venir où vous voulez.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je veux dire que Mr Rusard n'est pas forcé de savoir que ce n'est pas un élève qui ce soir le dérangera à l'autre bout du château…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sir Nicholas avait réuni le Baron Sanglant, la Dame Blanche, le Moine Gras, et d'autres de leurs compagnons ; à eux tous ils entamèrent un ballet qui fit date dans la mémoire de Rusard comme la nuit la plus agitée de tous les temps. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, se mit aussi de la partie, sans y avoir été invité ; de manière générale il suffisait de lui demander quelque chose pour qu'il exécutât tout aussitôt le contraire. Il se mit à poursuivre de ses cris faméliques la chatte du concierge qui alla se réfugier dans une des nombreuses armures qui peuplaient les couloirs sombres ; ce bruit, entendu par Rusard alors qu'il poursuivait sans le savoir le Moine Gras du côté du Hall d'entrée, mit le comble à sa fureur, et il s'écria :

- Montrez-vous, lâches ! je sais que vous êtes toute une bande ; vous avez juré de tous vous liguer contre moi ; mais cette fois-ci, je vais voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de rétablir les grillades !… Ah ! non mais…

Bill, qui l'entendait hurler depuis le deuxième étage où il était descendu, se disait qu'il ne fallait pas trop compter sur Dumbledore pour autoriser les concierges à brûler sur des braises les pieds des sorciers délinquants.

Une caracole derrière lui fit se retourner Rusard ; c'était le chevalier du Catogan qui, alerté par tout ce vacarme, était accouru sur son gros poney gris et dont la course folle à travers les tableaux endormis s'était achevée par une spectaculaire chute dans la peinture d'un marécage.

- Messire Rusard, contez-moi votre chagrin ; je m'en vais vous débarrasser de toute cette bande de maroufles !

L'apparition sembla exaspérer encore plus messire Rusard, qui jura sourdement et s'enfuit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le Moine Gras, toujours prêt à aider les autres, fit entendre un long chant d'une voix de fausset qui égara Rusard du côté des cachots. Le Baron Sanglant, qui voulait éviter, dans l'intérêt de tous, que le professeur Rogue, qui dormait près de là ne fût réveillé par le concert, exigea à Peeves de tambouriner sur la tuyauterie ; Peeves, qui nourrissait une grande peur pour le Baron, s'exécuta, et Rusard déboula dans les cuisines sans y trouver personne. Sir Nicholas donna le coup de grâce en apparaissant derrière le concierge et en lui conseillant de regarder en direction du parc ; cela une fois fait, Bill ne courait plus aucune crainte de le recroiser dans les étages supérieurs, d'autant que Peeves, très zélé, avait enfermé Miss Tick dans un grand coffre de bois.

Bill eut donc le champ libre. Il eut du mal à retrouver l'endroit, n'ayant pas mémorisé le trajet de la dernière fois ; mais enfin vers minuit il reconnut les lieux, et comme précédemment fit ouvrir la pièce.

L'enchantement fut à nouveau le même.

Seulement cette fois-ci il eut la présence d'esprit d'emporter avec lui quelques-uns des livres qui s'y trouvaient, et vérifia à vingt reprises que le tableau enchanteur ne comportât aucun nom, ni aucune date. Cela ne fit qu'accroître son espoir ; il lui semblait que devant la peinture personne ne devait rien éprouver d'autre que de la joie, et un enthousiasme sans borne.

Mais l'expérience lui avait montré que seul, il ne pourrait pas réussir dans sa quête. Il lui fallait dorénavant avertir ses frères et ses amis, Peter Abbott et Jonh Knight.

1 Vous avez pensé à lever la tête ? Regardez le ciel : on voit bien Mars ce soir !


	5. Des femmes et des lettres

- J'ai assisté au match hier soir, Charlie. Remarquable prestation ! Rester en vol pendant trois heures de suite… 

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Impossible de découvrire le vif d'or. Celui-ci s'était caché sous la robe de Viviane, et elle-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs à se demander comment _toi_ tu as réussi à le dénicher…

Charlie rougit, bredouilla quelque chose comme « j'airegardéaubonendroitaubonmoment » puis tourna la tête en direction du château. Hagrid, occupé à arroser ses salades, ricanait doucement.

- Où est Crockdur ? demanda le garçon.

- A l'intérieur. Attends, je vais l'appeler… Tu sais que c'est un vrai trouillard ; il a horreur de sortir de là…

Hagrid ouvrit la porte de sa cabane et appela en sifflant. Au bout de quelque secondes on entendit un pas léger, et un petit chien noir apparut sur le seuil.

- Il en pas l'air comme ça, mais bientôt, ce sera un vrai colosse ! disait Hagrid, très fier.

Charlie soupçonnait Hagrid de vouloir le nourrir de Poussos pendant une durée indéterminée dans le but de lui faire atteindre la taille d'un immeuble trois-étages.

Le chien, apercevant Charlie, lui sauta dessus. Charlie prit plaisir à jouer avec lui ; Hagrid savait qu'il aimait les animaux, et lui prédisait un avenir de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques à Poudlard. Mais Charlie n'était vraiment fasciné que par les dragons, passion que le garde-chasse partageait.

- Comment se débrouille ton frère Percy ?

- Oh, très bien… Je crois qu'on aura un autre préfet dans la famille.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Il me _dit_ qu'on aura un autre préfet dans la famille. Je crois que c'est son grand objectif.

- Bon… Et Bill ? s'inquiéta Hagrid.

- Bill ? répondit-il avec un sourire. Son état s'est encore aggravé.

- Tu as au moins réussi à découvrir pourquoi il est aussi bizarre depuis un certain temps ?

- Il est amoureux, avoua-t-il avec un clin d'œil de confidence. Je n'ai pas le droit de raconter les détails, mais c'est cela qui le perturbe.

- C'est grâce à lui que votre match contre Serpentard a été remplacé par celui contre Serdaigle, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Oui… En cours de potion, il avait si mal fait son compte qu'il a répandu des épines de hérisson partout dans la pièce, et c'est Flint qui en a reçu la majeure partie. A un endroit qui l'empêchait de se percher sur un balai pendant deux semaines. Rogue a bien sûr ôté dix points à Gryffondor, mais c'est toujours drôle de voir Flint apporter une dizaine de coussins avec lui partout où il va afin d'être sûr de pouvoir s'asseoir… Le soir d'Halloween, il s'est trop penché pour susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille de Martha Parkinson, et il est tombé par terre en plein sur le… là où il ne fallait pas, conclut-il avec un autre sourire, railleur comme le premier.

- Comment se comporte Bill ?

- Il rêve. Il soupire pour rien, s'emporte facilement, ou bien au contraire ne réagit pas quand on lui parle. Il passe le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque – je crois qu'il devrait épouser Mme Pince, ça lui faciliterait les choses.

Bill avait, peu après Halloween, envoyé à un hibou à sa famille pour demander des nouvelles ; il avait ajouté un _PS_ pourposer à son père des questions sur la Salle sur Demande, le tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas montrer qu'il y attachait une trop grande importance.

La réponse lui était parvenu peu après.

_Cher_ _Bill_,

_La maison est comme d'habitude, bien vide sans vous. Du moins c'est le cas lorsque ta mère ne crie pas après tes petits frères. Fred et George passent la moitié de leur temps à faire des farces qui se terminent par les pleurs de Ginny et les cris de Ron. Dernièrement, ils ont réussi à transformer en hérisson tous les paillassons de la maison. On ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne voulait entrer chez nous. Je vais demander à Fred d'accrocher cette lettre à un hibou puisqu'il est bientôt temps que je parte travailler au ministère. J'espère que c'est une bonne idée de la lui confier._

- Pour ça, pas de doute, grimaça Bill qui écrasait sous son talon les derniers cafards qui avaient glissé depuis l'enveloppe jusque sur le plancher.

_Je me souviens effectivement de la Salle sur Demande. Peu d'objets dans le monde ont le pouvoir de montrer à celui qui les fixe ce qu'ils désirent ; peut-être as-tu entendu parler du légendaire Miroir du Risèd. Celui-ci te montre tes désirs les plus profonds et les plus secrets, et beaucoup de sorciers sont devenus fous en poursuivant leur vie durant l'objet de ce désir, oubliant que le miroir ne montre pas l'avenir. Tout cela pour te conseiller de te méfier, mon garçon : ce n'est pas parce que la Salle sur Demande t'as montré quelque chose qu'il faut que tu y croies. Mon unique conseil est d'en référer à Dumbledore, il sera le plus à même de t'indiquer ce qu'il faut en penser. Non que ce soit dangereux ; mais cela risque véritablement de tourner à l'obsession si tu ne sais pas très vite à quoi t'en tenir. Je te connais, et sais très bien que dans quelques jours tu n'y accorderas plus guère d'importance…_

_Passe à tes frères le bonjour de ma part ! et dis à Charlie que nous avons retrouvé une taupe qui se terrait sous mon lit : ta mère aimerait savoir si ça a un lien quelconque avec lui et ses activités particulières._

_A bientôt !_

_Papa._

Après la lecture de cette lettre, Bill s'était mis à réfléchir. Si effectivement la Salle ne montrait pas l'avenir, ce qu'au fond de lui-même il n'avait cessé d'espérer, alors il ne lui restait plus guère d'espoir.

Il se résigna peu à peu à ne plus jamais revoir la jeune femme qui l'avait tant intrigué. Elle ne reviendrait pas, c'en était fait. Tant pis, après tout, se disait-il, il ne s'agissait que de la femme idéale dont il rêverait toute sa vie sans jamais pouvoir l'approcher.

Dorénavant, même les papillons de M. Plump ne le distrayaient plus. Il avait exposé quelque temps auparavant son problème à ses frères, ainsi qu'à Peter Abbott et à John Knight. Ces deux derniers étaient un peu indécis quant à l'attitude à adopter envers Bill ; en vérité, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient cru dès le départ à la réalité d'un aussi beau rêve.

Un jour, le minuscule professeur Flitwick leur apprit un sort qui parut de beaucoup, ranimer toute l'ardeur de Bill. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège pour ranimer une figure dans un tableau.

John, qui s'était placé en binôme avec Bill, comprit tout de suite quelle était son idée et ne tenta pas de l'en dissuader. Il lui fit seulement promettre que lorsqu'il retournerait voir cette Salle sur Demande, il l'emmènerait avec lui – ce que Bill accepta. Ce fut plein d'enthousiasme qu'il se tourna vers la petite icône que leur avait distribué Flitwick, et d'un mouvement de baguette il anima sans difficulté aucune la figure de saint Denis qui s'y trouvait. Seulement, lorsque le saint se fut dressé hors du cadre, sa tête décapitée s'en alla rouler sous les tables, et il fallut toute l'aide de la classe pour ne pas l'écraser et la retrouver entière avant la fin de l'enchantement.

L'expérience la plus désastreuse fut celle de Jane Mellison, qui s'embrouilla dans sa formule et pratiqua sur le dragon de saint Michel un double sort d'animation et d'agrandissement. Les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie, et il fallut que Flitwick appelât saint Michel à la rescousse avant que tout ne redevienne normal.

Le soir même, Bill se ruait hors de la salle commune de Gryffondor, en compagnie de John. Ils avaient eu quelque difficulté à s'en extraire. Percy avait menacé de les dénoncer à MacGonagall.

- Bill, je suis sûr que tu vas encore revoir ce portrait. Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite…

- Quoi ?

- Je te dénonce à la directrice.

- Je suis préfet, Perce, avait-il grommelé. Je ne risque pas grand-chose.

- Lui, si, avait ajouté Percy en désignant John.

« Lui » avait froncé le sourcil et invité le jeune première-année à partir se coucher.

- Il est minuit, avait-il insisté. Vous n'avez rien à faire dehors, on va se faire retirer tous les points que j'ai gagnés.

- Percy…

Le ton de la voix se faisait menaçant. Peu de choses effrayaient Percy en ce monde, et la colère de ses frères en faisaient partie.

- Percy, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite et si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, je crois pouvoir te déclarer que tu baisseras singulièrement dans mon estime. Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais déplu, alors je ne te demande qu'une chose : laisse-moi en paix, Percy. Va-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir de la soirée, et si tu es encore là quand je reviens, je te préviens, ça n'ira pas du tout.

Les courroux de Bill avaient toujours un étrange mélange d'élégance et de noblesse qui les rendaient uniques au monde. Mais rien n'impressionnait tant Percy que ces rages froides et altières. Il se retira la tête basse.

- Mon frère… c'est mon frère, murmura Bill une fois sorti. Il est brillant mais terriblement attaché aux notes et à l'estime des autres. Je crois qu'il lui a manqué du recul par rapport à nous. Il n'avait rien que ma réussite et celle de Charlie comme modèles lorsqu'il a grandi, et je crois qu'il a fini par se forger presque exclusivement dans ce moule-là. Fred et George, au contraire…

Il rit sous cape.

- Fred et George sont uniques, acheva-t-il. Ils ont grandi l'un pour l'autre, et nul n'était besoin de l'image d'un Bill ou d'un Charlie pour leur donner envie d'être adultes… En fait, je crois qu'ils seront toujours des enfants. Quant à Ron, c'est trop tôt encore pour le dire, mais il me semble que ce sera en définitive le plus équilibré. Il a devant lui une ribambelle de frères plus âgés, et il n'aura aucune singulière envie d'égaler les premiers en Buses ou les seconds en bêtises… Puis Genievra… Ginny, elle est bien trop petite ! mais qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une fille lorsqu'on a six grands frères ?

Et il s'arrêtait, l'œil perdu dans une immense contemplation intérieure. John a côté de lui souriait.

- On dirait que tu aimes énormément tes frères.

- C'est vrai, admit-il.

- C'est très beau comme sentiment, Bill. Bien plus que l'éphémère amour d'un tableau qui ne correspond à rien en réalité. Crois-moi, tu n'as absolument rien à faire dans cette Salle sur Demande. Peter te dirait la même chose. Ce n'est pas toi, ça. Je me demande si tout cela n'est pas une combine de Cyril Flint pour te faire perdre l'esprit…

- Non. Quand bien même ce serait effectivement cela, ça ne suffirait pas à m'arrêter. J'ai le sortilège de Flitwick, je veux regarder s'il fonctionne. Ne compte pas sur moi pour renoncer. Cela ne m'empêchera pas d'aimer ma famille comme avant, lança-t-il enfin.

L'éclat de la lune empêcha John de constater que Bill avait légèrement pâli en disant cela.

Ils atteignirent sans encombre la Salle sur Demande. Bill renouvela son vœu, et les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau.

John émit un petit sifflement.

- Mazette ! C'est vrai que c'est splendide, admit-il. Mais enfin, je n'irai pas jusqu'à en devenir raide de la dame sur le portrait. Je ne pense pas qu'elle vaille un amour comme le tien.

Bill se tourna vers lui, furieux :

- Ne t'avise pas de redire une chose pareille en ma présence. Tu ne fais d'effort pour me comprendre, très bien ; mais fais-le en silence.

Il s'avança en direction du portrait et s'immobilisa, sur le point de lancer le sortilège.

Il lui semblait que déjà, sous les rayons sélénites, l'éclat de la pupille de la jeune dame se tintait d'une légère étincelle, et que son sourire se dessinait plus finement. Ce fut plein de courage que Bill s'élança et pointa sa baguette vers elle.

Une lueur rouge en jaillit, partit tout droit en direction du portrait mais au moment de la collision décrivit un arc de cercle parfait et s'en vint rentrer au bout de la baguette de Bill.

Stupéfait, Bill retenta la même chose quatre fois, et chacune d'entre elles se clôtura par un échec.

Il était retourné ce soir-là à la tour Gryffondor l'œil triste, la lèvre amère, et les gestes autrefois plein d'élégance se trouvaient comme engourdis. John à ses côtés avait marché sans rien lui dire, à la fois embêté et soulagé qu'il ne se soit rien passé.

Les portraits et les objets de la Salle sur Demande devaient avoir de sérieux pouvoirs et être détenteurs de capacités étonnantes pour résister à un sort enseigné par Flitwick.

De la semaine Bill ne parla à personne. On atteignait le milieu du mois de novembre, lorsqu'un matin Bill s'éveilla avec l'étrange impression d'avoir fait un rêve déterminant, sans toutefois parvenir à se le rappeler.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la grande salle pour petit-déjeuner, il comprit brusquement qu'il avait rêvé de Mary Lewis.

Elle lui apparaissait debout près de la table des Pouffsouffle, grande, belle, élancée, avec de longs cheveux blonds et de si beaux yeux bleus.

Se pouvait-il que ce soit elle dont… ?

Il rougit, se mit à pâlir tout d'un coup, et de stupeur trébucha et s'écroula au milieu de ses amis. Flint qui passait par là lui demanda quand il comptait apprendre à marcher ; la réplique de John (« Flint, occupe-toi de tes f… ») parvint à Bill comme au travers d'un brouillard. Dès lors rien ne lui importait plus ; il se releva, et, haletant, se plaça à sa table. Percy et Charlie en face de lui le dévisageaient avec stupeur.

- Bill, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je… C'est… c'est Mary, acheva-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Les deux frères se tournèrent en même temps en direction de l'élue, et se regardèrent, intrigués.

- Tu veux dire… que…

- Je l'aime.

Lorsque un quart d'heure plus tard Bill avait quitté les lieux après quinze minutes de contemplation et de réflexion sans fin, Charlie se leva, l'air grave, et avant de s'en aller à son tour, s'adressa à Percy :

- Cette fois mon vieux Percy, je crains que notre grand frère ne soit perdu dans ses rêves pour de bon. Le problème est qu'il les prend pour des réalités. Je crains qu'il ne résulte de tout cela qu'un amalgame fort fâcheux pour Bill et pour Mary. Percy, je t'en supplie, autant que moi je le ferai, garde un œil sur lui et assure-toi qu'il n'aille pas trop loin. Parce que, vois-tu, il semblerait à présent que c'est lui qui a besoin d'aide.


	6. Majorité

Bill se réveilla avec l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose de nouveau s'était déroulé pendant la nuit, et qu'il en avait été malgré lui le témoin. Il comprit pourquoi en découvrant au pied de son lit une grande montagne de paquets en tous genres.

On était le 29 novembre et Bill avait 17 ans.

Cela signifiait qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, et en tout cas pour le monde des sorciers, Bill était majeur. L'idée d'avoir tout d'un coup tant de responsabilités lui fit un peu peur ; on ne devient majeur qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Tant de choses lui étaient désormais accessibles : il pouvait se marier, partir très loin dans un pays inconnu sans rien en dire à sa famille, ou même commencer à gagner sa vie. Bien sûr rien de tout cela ne le tentait, mais c'est toujours étourdissant de se dire qu'on a parfaitement le droit du jour au lendemain, de renverser le monde tel qu'on l'avait vu depuis l'enfance.

Son premier acte d'adulte fut de se ruer sur ses cadeaux. L'excitation l'avait vite repris. Il repensait confusément à la figure de la jeune dame dans le tableau, et il s'animait, plein de confiance en lui-même et en l'avenir ; c'était comme si ses hésitations avaient désormais eu une certitude. Il aimait Mary, et se sentait comme un brasier au creux de ventre. C'était comme si on avait tendu devant ses yeux un drap coloré qui l'empêchait de voir trop sombre autour de lui.

Il avait reçu de sa mère un miroir de poche ; elle le trouvait si beau, elle l'avait toujours trouvé si beau petit garçon, qu'elle ne perdait pas une occasion de le lui rappeler. Il apprécia son reflet flatteur, qui était, pour la première fois, celui d'un adulte. Suivait un gros pull orange avec un énorme B cousu dessus, signe que malgré tout sa mère le prenait encore pour l'enfant qu'elle chérissait.

Les chocolats accompagnés d'une carte de son père furent vite engloutis (sans la carte !). John et Peter lui avaient chacun donné un livre sur le Quidditch, particulièrement sur les Canons de Chudley, son équipe préférée. Il se promit qu'il prêterait ce livre à Ron lorsqu'il serait plus grand, car c'était une passion que le garçon manifestait déjà le désir de partager.

Une grosse boîte remplie de biscuits attira son attention ; il mordit dedans avidement, et comprit qu'il avait été bien naïf car leur consistance lui apprit sans aucun doute possible qu'Hagrid en avait été l'expéditeur. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient immangeables. Bill crut d'abord qu'il s'était cassé toute la dentition d'un seul coup, et préféra laisser sagement la boîte de côté – Crockdur se régalerait certainement.

Charlie lui avait donné un jeu de cartes magiques – celles qui battent et se distribuent toutes seules –, et Percy, un kit complet pour lustrer parfaitement un insigne de préfet – où avait-il trouvé ça ??

Bill fut surpris de découvrir un bouquet de fleurs qui se cachait sous les autres cadeaux. Aucune carte, aucun mot d'explication. Il songea tout d'abord que c'était probablement un cadeau d'une admiratrice qui n'avait pas voulu se dénoncer. Puis il repensa à Mary. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait le désir de l'approcher, sans y réussir ; mais à présent il avait la sensation que tout lui était possible, et qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour qu'elle fût remplie de ce qu'il désirait.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au miroir. Il avait désormais la très nette impression que pour faire de ce jeune visage celui d'un adulte il manquait quelque chose.

Il observa autour de lui. Ses quatre condisciples dormaient encore du sommeil du juste – on n'aurait su leur en vouloir d'en profiter un dimanche matin. Le soleil qui entrait par les rideaux était seul le témoin et complice des agissements de Bill Weasley. Il était seul et seul maître de lui. Il fouilla un instant dans sa valise, y pêcha un ruban noir qui venait d'on ne savait où et entreprit devant le miroir de se coiffer d'une façon particulière. Il y parvint malgré son manque d'habileté, et découvrit en face de lui un reflet plus flatteur que jamais.

Le catogan lui allait si bien !

Sa mère, très certainement, ne serait pas d'accord. Mais elle était loin maintenant, et après tout qu'avait-il à faire de son avis ? Il était majeur désormais. Il prit le temps l'espace de quelques secondes, de fermer les yeux pour sentir de nouveau une vague de plaisir l'envahir.

C'était la liberté qui commençait.

Il était particulièrement conscient que chacun l'observait ce jour-là. On était lundi et les cours avaient repris depuis quelques heures à peine. Les élèves qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué pendant le week-end observaient avec curiosité son catogan. Charlie avait trouvé ça très _cool_, tandis que Percy avait donné l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose qui lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Mais il commençait à se faire à cette idée désormais, et sentait bien que son frère n'était plus le même.

Bill n'avait pas réussi à croiser Mary jusque-là, aussi attendait-il avec impatience le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, qui se déroulait en binôme avec les Pouffsouffle. Le professeur Brûlopot leur avait remis à chacun une fourmix – celles-ci s'apparentaient de beaucoup aux fourmis connues des moldus, sauf qu'elles détenaient, en plus d'une taille qui atteignait celle d'une noix, un don de télépathie qui leur permettaient de lire dans les pensées de leurs adversaires lorsqu'elles se sentaient attaquées. Elles savaient alors développer des systèmes de défense très perfectionnés, comme par exemple la production d'un champ magnétique de protection qui empêchait très vite tout contact avec l'ennemi.

Le but, expliquait le professeur Brûlopot, était de parvenir à replacer la fourmix libérée dans une boîte posée sur le coin de la table de chaque élève.

Bill ne cessait de jeter des regards en direction de Mary, qui hélas ne s'en apercevait pas. Aussi ne réussit-il qu'à moitié son expérience.

- M. Weasley, vous comprendrez que je ne vous donne pas la moyenne. Car si j'avais effectivement demandé qu'on replace la fourmix dans la boîte, je sous-entendais que je les -voulais vivantes. Or vous avez écrasé la vôtre avec votre poignet droit après lui avoir perforé le crâne avec votre baguette. C'était si rapide que la fourmix n'a même pas eu le temps d'adopter une tactique de défense quelconque.

Les rires fusèrent. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête de peur de croiser son regard, à elle. Il se disait enfin que cette situation était insoutenable et qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il ne l'abordait pas très vite.

Alors que chacun quittait la classe, Bill se précipita à la suite de Mary et de ses amis. La jeune fille était légèrement en arrière par rapport à eux. On se trouvait dans une grande galerie illuminée, avec des armures creuses tous les dix pas. S'assurant que personne ne pourrait le surprendre, Bill sortit sa baguette et murmura, en pointant la sac de Mary :

- Alliceo.

Aussitôt le sac parut être carrément attiré par le métal de l'amure qui se trouvait près de lui ; de sorte que, son sac plaqué contre l'armure, Mary se trouva vite dans l'incapacité de bouger. Sa surprise face à ce sort inattendu avait été telle qu'elle n'avait pas même cherché à se dégager, ou bien à appeler ses compagnons de Pouffsouffle. Bill se rapprochait, certain que personne ne viendrait les déranger ; les élèves de Pouffsouffle étaient hors d'atteinte, et ceux de Gryffondor avaient déjà rejoint leur salle commune.

Il demeura quelques secondes en suspens, à admirer la jeune fille. C'était vrai qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la dame sur le portrait, d'autant que ce jour-là elle avait mis un collier et des boucles d'oreilles verts qui mettaient en lumière la limpidité bleue de ses yeux. Il apprécia son tour de taille, ses boucles blondes, la finesse de la cheville et de la jambe qui se dessinaient sous les bottines – il admirait les bienfaits de la Providence qui avaient donné à Mary les plus beaux attraits féminins tels qu'on les désirait au temps du portrait de la Salle sur Demande. Il y voyait là la concrétisation de ses rêves et de ses espérances.

Mary quant à elle le voyait venir avec un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Cela l'étonna, puis lui fit peur ; mais elle se rendit compte à quel point il paraissait fragile, touchant, lui qui s'avançait sans presque oser la toucher, comme si elle eût été de verre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et fit un ultime effort pour déclouer son sac ; rien n'y faisait.

- Attends, parvint-il à articuler. Je vais te sortir de là…

Il levait sa baguette, et se prit à hésiter sous son œillade bleue.

- A condition, reprit-il pour se donner plus d'assurance, que tu m'écoutes si je te le demande.

Il y eut un instant pendant lequel elle crut qu'elle avait mal compris. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une menace. Bill s'en rendit compte mais trop tard, et la libéra sans plus rien dire.

Elle gardait son visage tourné vers lui, attendant qu'il prononce quelque chose pour la défaire de cette gêne qu'elle sentait l'envahir.

- Eh bien… oui ? dit-elle, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air naturel.

- Euh… voilà. En fait, je…

Puis les mots vinrent. Embarrassés d'abord, et plus assurés par la suite.

Au début, elle ne comprit pas vraiment, et rougit. Puis elle rougissait encore, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Et en effet, elle ne saisissait bien que la moitié de ses intentions ; elle percevait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait lui dire ; mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que son discours était émaillé de points obscurs qu'il ne semblait pas avoir le désir d'expliquer.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-il simplement, lorsqu'il comprit que ce serait plus vite fait ainsi.

Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Durant ces quelques secondes il eut le temps de faire tenir dans son cerveau la somme de réflexions de l'univers entier, à se demander si elle l'aimait ou si elle refuserait l'hommage et la servitude qu'il lui offrait. Car c'était de cela qu'il était question pour lui. Il venait se mettre devant elle, il eût presque désiré se mettre à genoux. C'était un véritable hommage qu'il lui rendait, et il distinguait à travers elle la figure blonde de la Salle sur Demande qu'il voulait à toute force obtenir.

Mary hésitait. Il lui eût été tellement facile de répondre à Bill qu'elle l'aimait ; mais c'était presque malgré elle qu'elle constatait que certains compliments, certaines phrases qu'il lui clamait, ne semblaient pas lui être destinés. L'expression qu'elle surprenait sur son visage l'embarrassait.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Percy pour arriver au bout de la galerie. Suivant les recommandations de Charlie, il était décidé à ne pas laisser Bill sans surveillance et, bien que cela lui en coûtât de tromper la vigilance d'un frère qu'il avait toujours aimé, il se persuadait qu'ainsi il pouvait s'assurer que les folies de Bill ne l'entraînaient pas trop loin.

Lorsqu'il vit Mary en compagnie de Bill, il s'arrêta et n'osa s'avancer plus loin. En fait, aucun des deux jeunes gens ne l'avaient aperçu ; Percy prit soin de ne pas se faire remarquer, et se rencogna dans l'ombre. Il n'entendait pas ce qui se disait ; mais après tout cela ne le regardait pas, et puisque son rôle se bornait à la surveillance il estimait qu'il n'avait pas non plus à aller trop loin.

Il attendit patiemment.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit, à la suite d'un échange muet où les regards avaient parlés pour son frère et pour la jeune fille, que les deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient.

Il regarda, fasciné.

Il entendit soudain un grand ricanement derrière lui, et s'aperçut avec effroi que derrière lui se tenait un élève de Serpentard, bien plus âgé que lui – il s'agissait de Cyril Flint – et qui dévisageait Bill et Mary avec le plus profond mépris mêlé de la plus évidence moquerie. Percy eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière une tenture ; il sentit que Bill, furieux, marchait à la rencontre de Cyril.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Flint ?

- Je t'observais.

- Eh bien, tu n'as rien à faire là.

- Bien sûr… Mais je ne croyais pas, Weasley, que tu abaisserais le sang noble de ta famille jusqu'à aller aimer une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Percy se sentit rougir de colère, et craignit un moment que son émotion qui lui cuisait les joues ne se remarquât au travers de la tenture.

Il entendit le cri étouffé de Mary.

- Flint, cette fois-ci je ne laisserai pas passer. J'enlève cinq points à Serpentard pour cette insulte éhontée envers une élève, et cinq autre points à la suite de ceux-là.

- De quel droit ?

- Du droit qui fait que je suis préfet ici, Flint. Le jour où tu auras le droit de ton côté, ce sera autre chose. Maintenant tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir devant moi. Ou sache que je n'hésiterai pas à faire perdre d'autres points à Serpentard. Et je crois que le professeur Rogue serait très déçu de savoir que l'un de ses élèves préférés est responsable de la perte de Serpentard à la coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année.

Percy distingua quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rugissement étranglé, et entendit Flint qui grommelait :

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Weasley.

Il attendit que les pas s'éloignent pour sortir de sa cachette ; Bill et Mary avaient déjà disparu.

La scène dont il avait été le témoin l'avait laissé pensif. La réaction de son frère face à Flint l'avait étonné ; Percy avait même admiré sa froide détermination et l'usage qu'il avait fait de son autorité naturelle pour contrer les ardeurs d'un misérable qui méritait pleinement un châtiment quelconque.

Mais ce n'était pas là l'attitude coutumière de son Bill. Il se promit d'en avertir Charlie dès qu'il le reverrait. Pour l'heure, quelques silhouettes rouges aperçues depuis la fenêtre apprirent à Percy que Charlie s'entraînait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Bill changeait en effet. Il devenait plus sûr de lui. Plus altier, plus arrogant parfois, semblait-il. Il avait la pleine sensation d'être redevenu maître de lui-même ; il avait retrouvé sa supériorité pendant les cours. Comme décembre approchait, Bill avait réussi à dénicher à Pré-au-Lard une paire de bottes de cuir qui lui allaient à merveille, et complétaient encore cette image d'homme d'épée qu'il voulait donner de lui.

- Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? se risqua à lui demander John Knight un soir.

- Non. Je ne fais que ce qui est bien pour moi. Je te demande au moins de le comprendre, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

Puis il changea de sujet.

Peter Abbott n'osait s'en ouvrir à Mary bien qu'il fût dans la même maison qu'elle, et préfet comme elle. Il la voyait rayonnante, amoureuse ; même si elle ne pouvait se défendre, parfois, de ne pas bien comprendre ce que Bill attendait d'elle. Il arrivait à Bill d'avoir de grandes envolées lyriques qu'il lui déclamait parfois en public ; personne, hormis les Serpentard, n'osait s'en moquer car Bill était trop respecté pour cela. Néanmoins cela n'empêchait pas certains élèves de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la relation entre les deux jeunes gens.

Charlie avait été averti de tout cela par Percy. Il ne parvenait pas à bien cerner les idées de son aîné. Un après-midi, Percy le retrouva à la bibliothèque en train de parcourir un énorme volume intitulé _Mille maux étranges de la sorcellerie ou comment se guérir de maux inguérissables_, par le très docte J. Comprenrien.

- Tu crois vraiment que cela peut aider Bill ? lui demanda Percy, assez abasourdi.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-il en refermant l'ouvrage, dont la couverture retomba avec un PLAF sonore.

Il parut réfléchir, puis reprit :

- Tu sais, peut-être que nous devrions laisser les choses aller comme elles sont. Après tout, il est possible qu'il soit tout simplement amoureux.

- Il est amoureux, on le sait bien, grogna Percy. Le problème, c'est que cela va beaucoup trop loin.

- Bah ! laissons-le tranquille. On verra bien ce qui se passera après.

Percy brûlait visiblement de lui poser une question, mais celle-ci ne lui venait pas.

Ce fut Charlie qui l'encouragea.

- Dis-moi, Charlie… Etre amoureux… ça fait vraiment ça ? Je veux dire, fit-il en tentant de se ressaisir de toute sa dignité, je n'en sais rien, moi… Mais on a l'air tellement… tellement…

- Tu n'es jamais encore tombé amoureux, toi, n'est-ce pas ? dit Charlie, goguenard.

- Oh ! dit Percy qui virait au pivoine, mais non ! mais…

- Ce n'est pas une honte, dit-il tranquillement. Mais il est vrai qu'être amoureux fait adopter un comportement qu'on n'aurait pas tous les jours… Ça, c'est sûr.

- En fait, il y a… euh… il y a une fille, en Serdaigle… J'ai cours de métamorphoses avec elle. Elle s'appelle Pénélope Deauclair, et en fait…

- Ah ! je vois, dit Charlie qui riait.

- Non ! s'exclama Percy, l'air terrifié. Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. Mais je me dis que… peut-être, un jour… ce ne sera plus la même chose. Alors j'aimerais autant le savoir à l'avance, ce que ça fait, d'être amoureux.

- Eh ! ce n'est pas très facile, ça, comme question. La seule réponse que je peux te donner est que tu le découvriras par toi-même.

Percy parut se satisfaire de la réponse. Il se promit néanmoins que lorsqu'il tomberait amoureux, il n'en parlerait à personne. Cela lui semblait quelque chose de bien trop personnel, pour que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même en soit au courant. Cela l'effrayait quelque part.

- Mais toi ? demanda-t-il à Charlie. Toi ? tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Une étrange étincelle brilla dans le regard de Charlie, qui reprit, avec un sourire :

- Percy, je vais te donner un conseil… de frère à frère. J'ai eu une expérience amoureuse dans ma vie – une seule. J'en suis sorti convaincu qu'il faut désormais toujours fuir tout contact avec une fille qui a foi en la réincarnation des sorciers en Scroutts à Pétards. Ça ne fait qu'engendrer des catastrophes.

Sur ce, il partit, laissant son frère aux prises avec cette maxime sybilline.


	7. C'est Noël, on s'enguirlande!

Noël approcha.

En raison du mauvais temps, les escapades dans le parc de Poudlard en compagnie du professeur Plump se firent de moins en moins nombreuses. Mais elles ressemblaient de moins en moins à des promenades instructives ; on ne savait pas trop par exemple – ou du moins on feignait de l'ignorer – ce que fabriquaient Bill et Mary lorsqu'ils s'éclipsaient derrière les arbres. Mr Plump était le seul qui ne s'en apercevait pas.

Il faisait exceptionnellement froid, au point que chaque matin on voyait le professeur Chourave qui s'en allait en trottinant vers les serres pour ajouter trois écharpes et deux paires de cache-oreilles à ses innombrables créatures végétales. Les sapins faisaient leur entrée dans le Hall par la grande porte, puis atterrissaient dans la Grande Salle où Hagrid les abandonnait avant d'aller en chercher d'autres. Flitwick élevait avec sa baguette sa collection de boules de Noël pour les accrocher partout ; un jour il s'attaqua même à l'élévation d'un lustre phénoménal, tout de chandelles et de guirlandes. Peter Abbott eut le malheur de venir lui poser une question sur le sortilège d'Engorgement à cet instant précis, et l'on retrouva le pauvre Flitwick à moitié étouffé sous les poids des décorations qui lui étaient tombé dessus pendant ce cours laps de déconcentration. Peter eut vite fait de disparaître de la scène du crime, de peur d'être accusé.

Peeves prenait un malin plaisir à défaire régulièrement le nœud des rubans qui ornaient les couloirs ; et Rusard passait le plus clair de son temps à les ré-arranger.

- Au moins, nous savons maintenant qu'il sait faire ses lacets, ricanait Cyril Flint, qui nourrissait un grand mépris pour le concierge depuis qu'il avait appris que celui-ci était Cracmol – c'est-à-dire qu'il était de famille sorcière mais dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques.

Pour dérider un peu Percy, qui angoissait de voir que les examens n'étaient plus que dans cinq mois, Charlie avait ensorcelé une ribambelle de boules luminescentes qui le suivaient dans tous ses déplacements en chantant d'une voix atrocement aiguë : _We wish you a merry Chritsmas_. Le garçon s'en était grandement exaspéré, avant d'avoir réussi à les fourrer chacune dans une grosse chaussette. Si bien qu'il était désormais suivi de chaussettes en lévitation avec un bruit de canard enroué.

Dumbledore avait un matin coincé le professeur Rogue dans un couloir et l'avait forcé à tirer une pochette-surprise avec lui. Dans un CRACK sonore, les deux hommes tirant chacun d'un côté, la pochette libéra un gros chapeau rouge avec des oreilles d'ânes, dont le directeur se coiffa avec autant satisfaction que si on lui avait offert un sorbet au citron, et qu'il garda pendant la semaine entière.

Au milieu de l'agitation régnante, Bill éprouvait un sentiment confus de plaisir enfantin et de malaise. A mesure que le temps passait, il éprouvait de plus en plus l'impression que quelque chose de sa vie s'était formé sur une imposture. Ça ne marchait pas, ça ne marchait pas – quelque chose sonnait faux autour de lui.

Il se fatiguait. L'étourdissement du brusque passage du bonheur aux interrogations sans borne avait laissé la place à une lassitude qui envahissait ses jours comme ses nuits sans sommeil.

La situation l'embarrassait prodigieusement. Il n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir la jeune fille mais se trouvait forcé de se rendre compte que Mary n'était peut-être pas celle qu'il attendait. Adieu, belle supériorité ! Son arrogance, sa reconquête de lui-même ne devinrent bientôt plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Il eût passionnément désiré un endroit à lui pour réfléchir, un endroit au calme où il pût raisonner en liberté – un endroit grand comme le château de Poudlard. Bill décida donc qu'il resterait à Poudlard pour les fêtes, mais le cacha à ses frères jusqu'au dernier moment. Il n'était pas question que Charlie et Percy se privent du Terrier pour demeurer avec lui. Il désirait que ses frères puissent avoir un Noël tranquille, et que les retrouvailles avec la famille se passe bien – il ne tenait pas à tout gâcher par son humeur maussade et ombrageuse comme un matin de novembre.

Les dernières journées de cours s'écoulèrent dans une vague excitation qui se faisait plus palpable chaque seconde. « De vrais enfants », songeait Bill.

Lorsque enfin le jour du départ arriva, Charlie et Percy s'inquiétèrent de voir que leur frère avait inscrit son nom sur la liste de ceux qui voulaient rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Cela lui donnait quinze jours au cours desquels sa famille ne pourrait pas le surveiller. Les deux frères qui se relayaient au côté de Bill avaient constaté son assombrissement progressif, mais sans s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

- Tu crois qu'il faudra en parler à Papa ? demanda Percy, qui s'était rembruni.

- Il ne saurait rien faire, Perce. Peut-être aussi que Bill est suffisamment grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut, non ? Il est majeur, après tout. C'est quand même dommage, je n'aurai pas l'occasion de jouer à la bataille avec lui.

- La bataille ?

- Oui, on soulève chacun une table et on les fait se cogner l'une contre l'autre.

- Vous les soulevez ??

- Par magie, voyons !

- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de le faire, s'empourpra Percy. Vous êtes trop jeunes ! Enfin, Bill plus maintenant.

- Ouais, sauf que le ministère n'a jamais rien détecté. Il devait que penser que c'était Papa ou Maman.

- Et… quand est-ce que vous faisiez tout ça ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu le faire.

- Tu penses bien que Maman nous l'aurait interdit tout de suite ! Généralement, une des tables perd ses pieds, mais on rafistole ça par magie avant de tout remettre en ordre. On fait ça dans le jardin, et la nuit, puisque parfois les tables sont disposées dehors.

- Vous faites ça la nuit ?? Ah, c'est donc vous qui faisiez tout ce boucan cet été ?

- On ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi bruyant…

- Et Maman qui croyait que c'étaient les gnomes qui organisaient une surprise-partie ou je ne sais quoi…

- Ca n'a pas été une mauvaise chose en soi, puisque le lendemain elle a fait appel à un Dégnomage qui les a chassés du jardin. On a eu la paix pour un bon bout de temps !

- C'est égal, vous n'aviez pas le droit…

Mal en avait pris à Charlie qui fut poursuivi par les remontrances de son frère.

- Je dirai tout à Papa dès qu'on arrivera, et…

- Et ?

- Et il dira tout à Maman.

Charlie pâlit.

- Hé là, attends un peu, Percy ! Tu ne vas quand même pas…

- Si, justement.

- Bien, très bien. Si tu racontes à Maman ce qui s'est passé, je raconte à Fred et George que tu es amoureux de Pénélope Deauclair.

- Tu n'as pas le droit !

- J'ai tous les droits, c'est moi le grand frère.

- Ne va pas leur dire, s'il te plaît ! la dernière fois qu'ils ont cru que j'étais amoureux de Millie Herway, la fille de nos voisins quand on est parti en vacances, ils m'ont couru après pendant une semaine pour crier sur tous les toits que j'avais une petite copine ! Tu parles, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était.

Charlie réprima un rire naissant et poursuivit :

- Bon, alors je n'en dirai rien… Si toi tu ne dis rien à Maman de ce qui s'est passé cet été.

- Très bien !

Et ils se séparèrent très satisfaits l'un de l'autre, en ayant complètement oublié les malheurs de Bill.

Le Poudlard Express les renvoya à Londres. Mary s'en retournait également chez elle pour les vacances ; ainsi en avait-il été aussi des amis des Bill. De sorte que le jeune homme se retrouva à Poudlard sans personne autour de lui qui le connût bien. Il avait la tour Gryffondor pour lui tout seul. Il eut cependant la désagréable surprise de constater que Cyril Flint restait aussi. Peut-être était-il tellement insupportable que sa famille n'avait pas voulu de lui… Bill secoua la tête. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de penser des choses comme ça – même si elles pouvaient s'avérer fondées. Non ! décidément, non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il se mit à errer. Il errait dans les couloirs où il ne rencontrait pas âme qui vive – les fantômes, bien sûr, n'étant pas pris en ligne de compte.

Le soir du repas de Noël, ils étaient, avec quelques professeurs, une douzaine à s'être mis à table. Les décorations de Flitwick faisaient merveille – il devenait tout rouge chaque fois qu'on le complimentait là-dessus, et Bill en soupçonnait certains de le faire à dessein de le voir se transformer en tulipe. Outre Flint et deux de ses amis, Rogue s'était également invité au château pour les vacances. MacGonagall tenait brillamment sa partie à côté de Dumbledore qui avait changé son bonnet d'âne pour un chapeau rose avec des étoiles vertes, et Chourave avait manifestement émis le désir de demeurer à Poudlard pour surveiller la santé de ses petites plantes. Entre eux se tenaient deux jeunes élèves de Serdaigle et de Pouffsouffle, l'air assez impressionné de se retrouver à la même table que leurs professeurs.

Le directeur avait glissé un paquet-cadeau sur chacune de leurs assiettes ; chacun bientôt se retrouva affublé d'un colifichet grotesque. Bill pour sa part avait reçu une paire de cache-oreille d'un roux flamboyant qui de loin devaient lui donner l'allure d'un feu follet. Flint écopait d'une énorme araignée en plastique, ce qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier tellement. Rogue avait quant à lui eu en partage un tout petit automate à son effigie qui se promenait autour de la table en trépignant et en grognant : « Grin-grin… Grin-grin… »

- J'ai trouvé que même le bruit était ressemblant, lui fit Dumbledore avec un large sourire sous ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Rogue lui renvoya un sourire crispé et froid mais n'ajouta rien.

Dumbledore s'était offert des boucles d'oreilles avec cœurs qui couinaient : « Vivent les sorbets ! »

Bill eut l'esprit ailleurs pendant tout le repas. Il sut cependant conserver un visage neutre, aimable lorsqu'on lui parlait, discret quand on ne lui parlait pas. Même Flint semblait avoir abandonné son animosité, jugeant qu'il en tirerait meilleur profit plus tard.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher ce soir-là, Bill avait l'estomac trop lourd et le cerveau trop embrumé pour réfléchir. Mary ne lui semblait qu'une figure très lointaine. Il ne comprenait même plus pourquoi il avait choisi de ne pas rentrer chez lui. L'apathie était telle qu'il n'avait plus souvenir de quoi que ce soit. « Un plus un ? » se serait vu répondre « Trois ». Ce n'était pas inquiétant en soi, attendu qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement les mathématiques1.

Il se réveilla le lendemain frais et dispos, et découvrit au pied de son lit une demi-douzaine de paquets, accompagnés de plusieurs cartes. L'une d'entre elles était signée de toute la famille ; même Ginny avait apposé un doigt plein d'encre, et Ron avait tracé un grand R maladroit. Les jumeaux avaient écrit leurs prénoms ; la signature de Percy emplissait la moitié de la page, Charlie étant plus modeste dans ses écrits, et son père et sa mère avaient chacun rédigé deux petites lignes pleines d'affection.

La deuxième carte émanait de Hagrid. La troisième ramena à Bill toute son anxiété, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était de Mary. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir une écriture presque hésitante, chancelante parfois, en tout cas pleine d'appréhension. Il la devinait presque, attablée à côté de sa chandelle – il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle avait l'électricité – examinant à deux fois chaque mot avant de le poser sur le papier. De fait, les phrases n'étaient rien que banales. Mais la calligraphie, certaine lourdeur dans l'écriture, le laissèrent songeur.

Puis il s'attaqua aux cadeaux. Des chocolats, un gros pull bleu avec un gigantesque B dessus : c'était de Mrs Weasley. Le pull, presque exacte réplique de celui qu'il avait reçu pour ses 17 ans, était là pour le cas où le premier aurait été trop vite abîmé ou perdu. Le troisième, qu'il trouva sous tous les autres paquets, était encore pour le cas où il aurait fallu remplacer le deuxième.

Son père lui avait envoyé _Histoire de Gringotts_, avec en couverture la photo d'un menaçant gobelin qui dévisageait le lecteur avec une suspicion dérangeante. Percy et Charlie lui avaient offert des boîtes de Dragées Surprises. Il en prit une, la goûta, commença à trouver qu'elle avait bon goût avant de se rendre compte que derrière la framboise se cachait un arrière-goût de camembert.

Il fut presque surpris de ne pas trouver cette fois de cafards au milieu des cadeaux. Les jumeaux avaient dû être à court de munitions.

Et puis, des fleurs. Encore des fleurs. Il se rappela le bouquet qu'il avait reçu en novembre, et auquel il n'avait en fait guère prêté d'attention depuis. Il avait soupçonné alors que c'était une idée de Mary ; mais rien ne l'avait confirmé dans son idée, et ce jour-là la carte qu'elle lui avait envoyée n'accompagnait pas le bouquet. Il n'y comprenait rien, et choisit de remettre cette question à plus tard.

Il s'habilla, et resta longtemps à réfléchir. Au bout de quelques secondes il se mit en colère contre lui-même. Cela faisait des pages et des pages qu'il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir dans son coin. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il agisse enfin ! autrement c'est sûr, il en deviendrait fou. La preuve la plus évidente était qu'il n'avait même pas su apprécier ses cadeaux, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué en temps normal.

Il sut alors ce qu'il avait à faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva, encore étonné de sa détermination, devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe.

Il récita alors la gamme du vocabulaire sorcier de A à Z. Cela lui prit trois quart d'heures, y compris en citant toutes les variétés de dragon à sa connaissance. Charlie aurait été fier de lui, de même que Percy lorsqu'il récita les noms des préfets de Poudlard depuis 1967. Rien n'y faisait. Il passa alors aux noms et prénoms des professeurs, sans plus de succès.

Il abandonna alors la méthode, et se mit à énoncer toute une série de mots plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Il se souvint même de certains termes moldus que son père lui avait appris.

Ce fut _Père Noël_ qui l'emporta. La gargouille s'effaça, laissant place à un escalier qui le fit monter jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

Il frappa, puis regretta immédiatement son audace. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de déranger le directeur le lendemain de Noël ?

- Oui ? Entrez ! lança une voix enjouée, comme toujours.

Bill poussa la porte et se mordit les lèvres. Le directeur était certainement perdu dans un exercice qui nécessitait une intense concentration, autrement il n'aurait pas eu un air extrêmement concentré en portant une ample robe noire ornée de planètes qui bougeaient lentement le long du tissu.

- Oh, je… pardonnez-moi, balbutia Bill.

- Oh ! vous tombez très bien, mon garçon, lui dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Il fourragea un instant parmi les affaires disposées sur son bureau, puis se retourna vers Bill :

- J'essaie une nouvelle robe de chambre. A vrai dire, deux personnes m'en ont envoyé une chacune pour Noël et je ne parviens pas à savoir laquelle me va le mieux. A votre avis ?

Il lui désignait, outre celle qu'il portait, une robe accrochée à un cintre qu'il tenait dans la main ; cette robe-là était verte avec des petits nains rouges dessinés dessus. Bill, interloqué, se demanda qui diable pouvait avoir des goûts aussi hideux.

- Euh… je… pour moi, c'est une question évidente, lâcha-t-il.

- Tu as bien raison.

En un claquement de doigts, Dumbledore avait enfilé la robe de chambre vert et rouge.

- C'est beaucoup plus seyant, reprit-il, l'air radieux.

- Sûrement, articula Bill, qui ne pensait pas vraiment que c'était le choix le plus judicieux.

Puis il se rappela la raison de sa venue, et reprit, essayant de maîtriser sa nervosité :

- Euh… Monsieur, est-ce que je pourrai… vous parler quelques instants ?

- Mais bien entendu, Mr Weasley. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

En quelques instants, Bill avait tout relaté. Les tentatives de fuite de la chauve-souris de Charlie, la rencontre avec le portrait, ses efforts pour le revoir. Dumbledore l'écoutait en ayant l'air de penser à autre chose, mais Bill savait que c'était dans ces moments-là que le directeur était le plus attentif. Le jeune homme était infiniment soulagé de pouvoir s'en ouvrir à quelqu'un. Il aurait dû penser à Dumbledore bien plus tôt, évidemment. Et cependant…

- Naturellement, acheva-t-il, vous auriez tout à fait raison de considérer toute cette affaire comme une futilité… et je comprendrais très bien que vous ayez… d'autres choses à faire…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela… Votre récit est très intéressant, Mr Weasley. Et c'est vrai qu'elle est très pratique, cette salle sur Demande. Un soir, je me promenais dans Poudlard à la recherche des elfes de maison qui travaillent ici. J'avoue qu'ils n'ont pas leur pareil pour repriser les chaussettes, gloussa-t-il. Et je suis passé comme vous trois fois devant cette salle, à me demander comment j'allais pouvoir rencontrer un elfe de maison pour mes chaussettes trouées. Et brutalement, je suis tombé sur une salle qui renfermait en elle la plus magnifique des collections de chaussettes. Il y en avait des rouges, des rayées, des jaunes à pois verts et des vertes à pois jaunes… Chacun, poursuivit-il en redevenant soudain sérieux, trouve dans la Salle ce qui lui plaît. Ce qui lui plaît, Mr Weasley. Rien de plus. C'est comme si vous aviez un miroir du Risèd.

Bill le considéra d'un air interrogateur. Dumbledore fit un geste de la main pour signifier que ce dernier point n'était pas important :

- Oubliez cela… Vous, vous aviez désiré un endroit où vous seriez à l'aise. Où vous vous trouveriez vous-même. Eh bien, cet endroit, vous y avez été. Tout ce que vous y avez vu devait résider quelque part dans votre inconscient. Vous vous sentez comme un poisson dans l'eau depuis que vous vous conformez aux représentations aperçues dans cette salle, c'est très bien. Mais n'allez pas chercher plus loin. Il n'y a, n'avait, et n'aura jamais, Mr Weasley, que vous-même dans cette Salle. Comprenez-vous ?

Bill avait les sourcils froncés.

- Cela veut dire, émit-il fébrilement, que le portrait que j'ai vu…

- Ce n'était rien qu'une _réflexion_, acheva Dumbledore. Une réflexion de vous-même. Ne recherchez pas ce portrait tel qu'il est. Cela ne vous mènera à rien. Considérez plutôt que c'est une approche grossière de ce que vous désirez en réalité – et que vous trouverez, Mr Weasley, j'en suis persuadé. Mais à tomber amoureux de son propre reflet, on devient narcissique. J'admets que l'amour, et particulièrement tel qu'on le vit à votre âge, c'est aussi la rechercher d'un idéal. Mais il s'agit d'aller au-delà. Ne vous arrêtez pas à ce que vous voyez en vous. Cherchez bien autour de vous. Ce sont les sentiments qui doivent venir vous surprendre, et non vous qui devez les provoquer.

- Merci, monsieur, bredouilla Bill après un instant de silence.

_Comme un miroir. Un reflet. Et il n'y a rien derrière_, se répétait amèrement le jeune homme qui avait repris son errance, indifférent même aux sarcasmes de Peeves qui le poursuivait en se moquant de lui. Peeves, dégoûté de ne recevoir aucune attention, partit embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais Bill avait encore le désir de _la_ revoir. Ne serait-ce que pour la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, le château étant désert, il n'aurait nul besoin de sortir la nuit. Il se dirigea vers le septième étage, mais dut attendre que les élèves de première année, qui s'étaient arrêtés dans la galerie pour admirer le parc gelé depuis une fenêtre, s'en aillent. Puis il se promena trois fois, pensant bien fort au portrait, et entra, dès l'abord saisi de crainte et de respect.

Il re-sortit quelques minutes plus tard, triste, avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli un devoir douloureux mais nécessaire. Il s'était promis qu'il n'essaierait plus de retourner dans la salle ; de toute façon, il n'en avait nul besoin, attendu qu'à présent il connaissait les traits de la jeune fille par cœur.

Il repartait lentement, lorsqu'il vit le professeur Rogue arriver dans la galerie par le côté opposé. Soudain, Rogue parut brusquement immobilisé par une force inconnue. Il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de bouger ses bras et ses jambes, malgré tous ses efforts, visibles pour y parvenir ; déconcerté, Bill réalisa alors qu'il était emprisonné dans une sorte de toile d'araignée géante, et tendue tout au travers du couloir. Une toile d'araignée qui n'était pas là lorsque Bill était passé la première fois, et si fine qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçue. Bill aurait pu lui-même s'y retrouver englué sans la voir.

Les traits de Rogue se trouvaient crispés par la rage. D'une incantation, il eut tôt fait de se dégager, et se rua sur Bill :

- WEASLEY !!!!!!

Bill recula instinctivement de quelques pas.

- Vous devez trouver _très_ drôle de tendre des pièges au travers des couloirs pour surprendre les professeurs, hein ? Manque de chance, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous cacher avant mon arrivée. Du coup, je vous ai attrapé la main dans le sac ! C'est malheureux pour vous ! J'ENLEVE VINGT POINTS A GRYFFONDOR ! Avancez ! Voyons ce que je vais trouver pour vous occuper pendant une heure. Nous sommes en vacances, vous aurez bien le temps pour une retenue, sans attendre…

Bill tenta de protester, mais rien n'y fit. Il n'eut cependant pas de doute sur la nature de l'individu qui avait tendu ce piège grossier pour le faire prendre.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, la tête de Cyril Flint émergeait de derrière une tenture, l'air sournois, et ricanant de savoir Bill aux prises avec Rogue.

Bill passa le reste de l'après-midi à récurer des fonds de chaudron dans les cachots ; mais Rogue les avait certainement ensorcelés, car plusieurs d'entre eux se re-salissaient automatiquement après qu'il les avait nettoyés. Bill s'écharna tellement sur l'un d'entre eux qu'il pouvait se mirer dedans ; ce qu'il fit complaisamment, rêvant encore malgré lui à ce portrait qui n'avait été que son reflet.

1 L'auteur partage et comprend ce sentiment ! ( pas l'apathie, bien sûr, l'horreur des maths)


	8. La vengeance des frères Weasley

Puis il y avait eu la rentrée. Et puis janvier. Et puis février. Et puis mars. Un morne calendrier accroché au-dessus du lit de Bill ne faisait qu'égrener ces jours sans joie, tandis que d'autres s'affolaient à la perspective des examens, ou que d'autres constataient non sans liesse le retour des beaux jours. Les petits rayons de soleil naissant laissaient Bill indifférent.

Mary, quant à elle, l'évitait. Janvier s'était soldé par une rupture pénible mais que chacun avait depuis longtemps présagé de son côté, sans oser pourtant en faire le premier pas. Mais cela avait pris fin comme le reste. A vrai dire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait celer que ce fût un soulagement. Pleins d'appréhensions inavouées au départ, ils n'avaient fait que savourer ce que le présent leur offrait, sans véritablement envisager ce que cela donnerait à l'avenir. Ils ne se regardaient plus. Cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps mais l'intensité en avait été telle que cela leur avait paru s'éterniser. Une éternité à vivre auprès de quelqu'un que l'on ne comprend plus n'est supportable pour personne – on en avait de fréquents exemples avec Sir Nicholas qui fuyait Peeves autant que possible, mais s'agaçait par-dessus tout de songer que cet état ne prendrait pas de fin.

Bill s'attachait à se calmer. La vie devait reprendre son cours normal. Dans un excès d'enthousiasme, il avait malencontreusement aspergé le professeur Plump d'un jet d'eau froide sorti tout droit de sa baguette, alors qu'il avait voulu pratiquer un sortilège élémentaire de protection.

Dans sa colère, Plump darda Bill de menaçants papillons noirs ; ce n'était pas, et de loin, sa première bévue de l'année en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se faisait remarquer, mais cette fois-ci Bill se promettait d'agir en conséquence et de mettre un terme à tout ça.

Avec le retour des beaux jours, un soulagement diffus se faisait d'ailleurs sentir par les élèves de Plump. L'hiver les avait empêché de trop souvent ouvrir les fenêtres, si bien que les papillons du professeur, prisonniers, n'avaient d'autre choix que de sortir par la porte, et ils erraient dans les couloirs, attirés par les chandelles, avant de s'évanouir au bout de quelques heures – heureusement ils n'étaient pas éternels. La situation se compliquait singulièrement lors de devoirs, où évidemment il ne s'agissait pas de laisser la porte ouverte à cause des rumeurs dans les couloirs ; et les toux de Mr Plump, particulièrement virulentes, se manifestaient par des émissions de lépidoptères mornes, aux ailes jaunies, et qui avaient la détestable manies de venir se reposer sur les copies des élèves.

Les élèves, dès la fin de février, exceptionnellement clément cette année-là, se remirent à ouvrir les battants.

Mais un soir, Percy revint dans la salle des Gryffondors particulièrement agacé ; il ouvrit son sac, laissant s'échapper de multiples bestioles ailées. Charlie, étonné, lui demanda pourquoi les première-année n'avaient pas ouvert les fenêtres.

- Impossible, grommela Percy. Il a le rhume des foins.

Un soir, John revint de la bibliothèque l'air assez préoccupé. Il se précipita sur Bill dans le dortoir, où, après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls, il lui murmura :

- Bill… tu sais, à propos de ton fameux portrait…

- Oui ? fit Bill, attentif à ne pas laisser percer trop d'espoir dans sa voix.

- Je faisais des recherches à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques… j'ai trouvé quelque chose – mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise.

- Vas-y, dis toujours.

- Je crois que j'ai deviné pourquoi il a eu… enfin, autant de fascination sur toi.

- Vraiment ?… Et quelle en est la cause ?

- John sembla prendre son courage à deux mains, avant de poursuivre :

- Je crois que tu es victime d'un enchantement.

- Quoi ?…

- Non, attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je veux dire que la créature sur le portrait n'est pas humaine.

- En d'autres termes ?…

- En d'autres termes, mon vieux Bill, ce serait une Vélane.

Bill resta muet deux secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est une créature de sexe féminin, qui a un étrange pouvoir d'attirance, spécialement sur les garçons. Elles sont généralement blondes, avec un visage très fin et des yeux très bleus – ce qui correspond en tout point au portrait que tu as vu.

Bill resta muet dix secondes.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

- Ça me paraît logique en tout cas.

- Mais… il serait possible que leur pouvoir d'attraction marche aussi au travers de leurs portraits ?

- J'ai entendu dire que les descendantes des Vélanes – elles n'ont que des filles, m'a-t-on dit – conservent toutes plus ou moins des caractéristiques de leurs ancêtres. Pourquoi pas leurs représentations ?… D'ailleurs, le livre où j'ai trouvé tous ces détails ne montrait pas d'images. C'est te dire… J'imagine qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie que les lecteurs se perdrent à jamais dans la contemplation d'une merveille pareille…

Bill le dévisageait, l'air malgré tout peiné.

- Pourquoi me le dire ?

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda John en se mordant la lèvre. J'ai pensé qu'il serait peut-être préférable que tu le saches. Après tout, autant que tu sois fixé une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Oui, certainement, murmura-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Il ne savait pas trop au juste ce que cela lui faisait. Il se remettait mal de savoir qu'il n'avait fait que poursuivre une image de son inconscient, dont il avait été la proie. Mais s'y ajoutait à présent le fait que la créature était tout sauf commune. Il s'agissait de quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Savoir que ses sentiments avaient été dictés plus ou moins par l'enchantement de la Vélane ne le laissait pas indifférent non plus.

Il resta de longues heures, après le dîner, à fixer les tentures de son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Le lendemain il se rua à la bibliothèque. Une fois de plus, songea Charlie qui s'y trouvait déjà. Peut-être un jour, se dit-il, pensera-t-il à publier ses fiançailles avec Mme Pince.

Bill se précipita sur un rayon dévoué aux créatures magiques. Il s'empara d'une demi-douzaine de volumes qu'il jeta en catastrophe sur une table au côté de son frère. Mme Pince se dirigea vers lui d'un air courroucé en lui demandant de prendre garde aux livres, qui étaient fragiles et demandaient beaucoup d'attention.

Charlie ricana, une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné :

- Le torchon brûle, on dirait… Première dispute amoureuse…

- Charlie, allons, grogna Bill absorbé dans ses recherches.

Puis il se tourna vers son frère, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois :

- Charlie ! qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'existe.

- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'entraînement de Quidditch ? Ton prochain match, c'est pour bientôt…

- Oui, dit Charlie, rayonnant. Contre Serpentard. J'avoue que ce ne sera pas sans plaisir que je battrai cet immonde Cyril Flint…

- L'immonde est là et il t'a entendu, gronda une voix derrière lui.

- Ah ! Flint, fit Charlie en se retournant vers Flint avec un grand sourire. Ça t'a fait quoi de découvrir ton deuxième patronyme ?

Flint paraissait s'intéresser beaucoup aux lectures de Bill. Il s'empara de certains ouvrages avant que celui-ci n'ait pu le retenir, examina les titres ; puis il émit un ricanement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Weasley ?

- Rien qui te concerne, lui répliqua Bill. Va-t'en.

- Mais non… la bibliothèque est un espace public, tu ne peux pas m'en interdire l'accès.

- Mon espace vital l'exige.

- Désolé pour lui… Et ne songe pas à abuser de ta condition de préfet comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois… Tu te rappelles comment ça a fini, Weasley ? Ça te dirait, une autre punition avec Rogue ?

Charlie fronça les sourcils. Son frère ne lui avait pas parlé de cela.

Bill ne répliqua rien mais se leva pour reprendre ses ouvrages. Il tenta de les arracher des mains de Flint ; un livre s'échappa et atterrit sur le sol, où il s'ouvrit en laissant échapper un long hurlement.

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIk !

Tout le monde dans la bibliothèque se boucha les oreilles, essayant de déterminer la cause de tout ce raffut. Mme Pince accourut et intima à Flint de remettre ce livre là où il l'avait pris ; du moins c'est ce qu'on supposa puisqu'on entendait rien à travers cet horrible hurlement suraigu. Mais il est possible qu'elle ajouta d'autres commentaires désobligeants à cette intimation.

De mauvaise grâce, Flint ramassa le livre et le reposa sur la table pour le fermer. Le silence revint, de courte durée ; car on entendit la voix de la bibliothécaire, qui hurlait comme pour couvrir les bombardements d'Hiroshima :

- JE VOUS L'AI DEJA DIT ! ON NE MALTRAITE PAS LES LIVRES, ILS ONT LES MOYENS DE SE FAIRE ENTENDRE !

Bill et Charlie s'étaient déjà éclipsés, saisis par un même fou rire débordant.

Après cet incident, Charlie se hâta de retrouver Percy à la sortie d'un cours :

- Perce ! j'ai une idée.

- Bonne ou mauvaise ?

- Ecoute ! Apparemment, Flint a envoyé Bill entre les griffes de Rogue pendant notre absence ; et Bill, de son côté, est sur la voie de la guérison…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Il se rappelle que le Quidditch existe.

- Ah ! oui, en effet… Ca, c'est une progrès.

- Donc… Cela mérite consolation et récompense, n'est-ce pas ?

- Assurément.

- Voilà donc ce que tu vas faire…

La semaine d'après vit l'école entière qui se massait sur les gradins pour assister au match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard. Percy avait même consenti à venir, accompagné de Bill. Mais lorsque Bill se fut trouvé une place assise, il constata que son frère lui avait faussé compagnie. Et pour cause : Percy s'était glissé jusqu'au premier rang. Pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il ne désirait pas avoir de témoin en la personne de Bill ; seul Charlie devait être au courant. D'ailleurs, la perspective de son acte le faisait frémir à l'avance. On aurait dit qu'il fuyait sa conscience. « C'est pour Bill, c'est pour Bill », se répétait-il à demi-mort d'inquiétude.

Bill, ne voyant pas revenir Percy, se plaça tranquillement et concentra son attention sur le terrain. Les équipes n'avaient pas encore fait leur entrée ; il lui tardait de voir arriver les Gryffondors, tout de rouge.

- Je… je peux m'asseoir là ? lui demanda une voix.

Il se tourna à demi pour faire face à Olivier Dubois, qui continuait d'une voix suppliante :

- Je n'ai trouvé de place nulle part. Sinon, je vais me retrouver au milieu de ces infâmes Serpentard, et je n'en ai aucune envie…

- Bien sûr. Viens.

Avec un plaisir évident, Olivier s'installa à côté de Bill.

- C'est ton frère, l'attrapeur, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Il est drôlement doué… s'écria-t-il avec une lueur d'envie dans le regard. J'ai commencé les leçons de vol cette année… J'aimerais tant faire partie de l'équipe des Gryffondors !

- Ce n'est pas impossible, reprit Bill en souriant. Le gardien, Hugo Marsh, est en 7ème année. Tu pourrais le remplacer l'année prochaine.

- Gardien… oh, oui, ça me plairait bien, ça… Gardien… Est-ce que… hem… est-ce que tu pourrais demander son avis à Charlie ? Je veux dire… ce qu'il penserait de ma candidature ?

- Pourquoi à lui ?

- Eh bien, étant donné que c'est un des joueurs les plus âgés et les plus expérimentés de l'équipe après Marsh, il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'il devienne capitaine après son départ.

« Il ne manque pas de discernement », songea Bill.

- C'est entendu, promit-il. Mais tu devrais aussi en parler à MacGonagall.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Une grande acclamation fit soudain résonner le stade ; les Serpentard et les Gryffondors avaient fait leur entrée. On força les capitaines des deux équipes (Marsh et A. Pril) à se serrer la main. Il y a apparence qu'ils en revinrent chacun avec une phalange brisée.

Quelques secondes plus tard on entendit le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine ; les joueurs, ayant enfourché leurs balais, s'élevèrent dans les airs à des hauteurs différentes. C'était une élève de Serdaigle qui commentait le match.

- Le souaffle passe à Gryffondor… Vixen, – puis à Serpentard… Pril – ouch ! ça fait très mal… Et le souaffle repasse à Gryffondor qui MARQUE !!

La foule explosa en cris de joie ou sifflets outrageants de la part des Serpentard. Une centaine de bannières rougeoyantes se dressèrent au vent pour encourager les Gryffondors.

Charlie de son côté était remarquable de dextérité. Il volait en tonneau, passait avec adresse au milieu des joueurs, à la recherche du vif d'or ; il se savait talonné pour ainsi dire par Flint. Une fois Viviane Lengh avait réussi à envoyer un cognard dans la direction de Flint, qui ne l'avait évité que de justesse. Au premier but de Gryffonfor il était remonté en piqué pour manifester son allégresse ; à présent il survolait le terrain, confiant en ses propres capacités et en celles de son équipe. Lorsqu'il vit que Flint se promenait lentement au-dessous de lui, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la petite balle dorée avant lui, Charlie vira légèrement pour s'assurer de la position de Percy sur les gradins. Puis il fonça droit devant lui pour attirer Flint ; celui-ci, méfiant, se dit que peut-être il s'agissait de la fameuse feinte de Levski1, mais Charlie ne se dirigeait pas suffisamment en direction du sol pour cela. Se disant qu'il ne risquait donc probablement rien, Flint s'engagea à sa suite. Charlie de son côté s'assura que Flint était derrière lui, avant d'accélérer tout droit vers Percy ; il longea la barrière des gradins de manière à passer tout près de lui. Comme de bien entendu, Flint effectua la même manœuvre. Il n'était pas complètement stupide et commença à se douter de quelque chose, mais trop tard ; Percy avait eu le temps de sortir sa baguette et de murmurer, en un tour de main, un sortilège de Confusion.

L'effet fut immédiat et saisissant.

Flint se mit à foncer comme un missile à travers le terrain, manquant flanquer par terre la moitié de ses coéquipiers. Les Gryffondors bénéficièrent de cette aide inattendue pour marquer une nouvelle fois.

Bill de son côté n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se disait que son vieil adversaire était soudain devenu fou ; son état de dément potentiel s'était-il désormais manifesté au grand jour ?…

- Regardez cela ! s'écriait la commentatrice qui avait retrouvé son ardeur. C'est incroyable… on dirait que Cyril Flint entame une tactique inattendue pour désorienter ses opposants… sauf qu'apparemment, c'est l'effet inverse qui se produit…

Arthur Pril, le capitaine de son équipe, abandonna momentanément sa position de batteur pour le rejoindre et lui crier après :

- Flint ! Flint ! qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?...

Flint opéra alors un fantastique tour sur soi-même et revint droit vers… ses propres buts. Le gardien, terrifié à l'idée de cette masse humaine et rugissante comme un avion à réaction qui se dirigeait vers lui, quitta son poste avec un grand cri de terreur. L'instant d'après on vit Flint qui s'était immobilisé après un choc spectaculaire contre l'un des cerceaux de but ; le choc avait brisé le cercle, le crâne du jeune homme étant bien trop épais pour cela.

Les effets du charme de Percy étaient temporaires ; Flint, sous les rires ou les cris du stade, eut vite fait de se redresser en reprenant une attitude des plus normales. Il avait un souvenir parfait de ce qui s'était passé, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Six points verts se déplacèrent en volant vers lui, furieux :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Tu veux nous faire perdre la coupe, c'est ça ?

- Ça va pas, non ?

- Espèce de crétin ! à cause de toi, les Gryffondors ont marqué…

Flint échappa à ses poursuivants en grommelant et chacun retourna à son poste. Les Gryffondors avaient pris de l'avance ; de son côté, Charlie, beau joueur, n'avait pas tenté de chercher le vif d'or. L'eût-il essayé d'ailleurs, qu'il aurait été bien trop distrait par le spectacle offert par la superbe démonstration de Cyril.

Celui-ci revint à sa hauteur en le désignant du doigt, menaçant :

- C'est _toi_ qui es responsable de tout cela, je suppose ?

- Allons, Flint… Ne va pas te mettre des idées en tête. Je pense d'ailleurs que la tienne a assez souffert comme ça, ce n'est pas _en plus_ la peine que tu te mettes à réfléchir… non ?

Percy observait la scène avec un certain soulagement. Il était bien persuadé que personne ne l'avait vu agir, et son charme avait été assez efficace. Cela ne renforça pas qu'un peu une fierté bien légitime. Il avait seulement un peu honte de lui, mais se rassérénait en se disant que Charlie n'en avait pas profité pour prendre de l'avance. Et puis, quelque part, Flint l'avait mérité, non ?

Il se tourna vers Bill qu'il apercevait quelques mètres plus haut. Celui-ci le vit à son tour ; rayonnant, Percy lui adressa un petit signe de connivence, et Bill se mit à lui sourire en retour.

- Allons ! tout va bien, songea Percy.

Le match s'acheva quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Charlie attrapa le vif d'or qui s'était niché contre la tribune des professeurs. Une explosion de « hourras » retentit et s'entendit à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Charlie, heureux, redescendit à terre où il fut congratulé, promené en triomphe, salué, emporté par ses coéquipiers et par les élèves de Gryffondors qui se précipitaient sur le stade. Olivier Dubois, plus costaud et plus grand que ses camarades de classe, écrasa la foule pour atteindre Charlie et le féliciter.

- Bill s'approcha et lui cria à l'oreille, au milieu d'un groupe en délire :

- C'est toi qui es responsable de tout cela ?

- Eh bien… je me suis dit qu'il fallait aider le destin à montrer au grand jour la nature de Cyril Flint.

Bill ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Charlie et lui avaient eu la même idée.

- Charlie, je suis préfet, et en temps normal, je devrai te punir pour…

- Oui, en temps normal.

- Seulement…

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Parce que…

- Je suis ton frère.

- Et que…

- Cela ne fait pas de moi un criminel, mais quelqu'un qui voulait te rendre le sourire en même temps qu'un sacré service.

- Et qu'en plus…

- Cela m'a demandé au moins vingt heures de préparation et d'efforts, puisqu'il a fallu convaincre Percy de s'y prêter. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas encore remis. J'estime que tout cela mérite récompense.

- En conséquence…

- Tu ne feras rien.

- A la condition…

- Que je promette de ne plus recommencer. Oui.

- Sais-tu que tu as…

- Réponse à tout ?

- Et que tu es…

- Le meilleur des frères ? Oui, aussi !

Les cours reprirent normalement. Le château parut bien silencieux à tous ceux qui s'étaient esquinté la voix pour féliciter Charlie. Il restait encore plusieurs matches à organiser ; mais personne ne s'en souciait, chacun était trop occupé à commenter les prouesses des Gryffondors et les maladresses des Serpentards. Flint était devenu un objet de risée et de moqueries, dans sa propre maison comme dans les autres. Rien ne pouvait ajouter au bonheur de Bill… Si ce n'est que les examens se rapprochaient à grande vitesse.

Percy était de loin, le plus angoissé : « Oh non ! Je n'ai appris par cœur que 80 pour cent du programme ! » Cette fois, Charlie était à court d'expédients pour le soulager. Depuis le match, Percy était de plus en plus froid ; l'attitude de Bill l'avait à la fois convaincu de ne pas se refermer sur lui-même, et en même temps lui avait montré l'importance de devenir mature et de s'élever au-dessus de tout ce qui faisait la joie du commun des mortels – passions, et autres. Dès lors il résolut de faire passer tout cela en second lieu ; il estimait qu'il avait rendu à ses frères un service suffisamment grand, pour ne plus être sans cesse dérangé dans ses obsessions de révisions et autres. Il se forgeait un grand avenir, rien ne comptait plus désormais. Il s'expliquait le comportement de Bill en se disant que son frère n'avait pas su garder la tête suffisamment froide pour se maintenir, et que ce n'était qu'en gardant bien à l'esprit son objectif de devenir préfet, puis d'entrer au Ministère de la Magie, que lui-même pourrait se préserver de ce genre de troubles.

Charlie s'en désolait mais ne parvenait plus à le distraire. Il prit le parti d'en rire, et cela lui suffit.

Bill se relança dans les révisions avec une nouvelle ardeur. Entouré de ses amis John et Peter, il passait le plus clair de son temps à revoir les sortilèges ou à réciter ses connaissances en se promenait dans le parc.

Il ne pouvait se cacher que la maison lui manquait. Il avait envoyé une lettre à son père et à sa mère, et avait reçu des nouvelles de tout le monde ; même les asticots enrubannés de Fred et George lui firent plaisir. Il leur avait envoyé des chocolats pour leur anniversaire. L'avenir semblait lui sourire à nouveau. Il redécouvrait les plaisirs du monde.

Le comportement de Charlie, à partir de la fin du mois d'avril, devint de plus en plus inexplicable. Charlie s'absentait pendant des heures de la salle commune, et on ne le trouvait ailleurs ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans la Grande Salle. Bill s'en inquiéta, s'en ouvrit à Percy ; mais celui-ci n'en savait rien de plus. Ses amis ne lui apportèrent aucun réconfort. Questionner Charlie ne l'avançait à rien non plus.

- Mais à quoi joues-tu ?

- Ah, mais je ne joue pas…

Et il s'éclipsait. Pareil dialogue était certes peu révélateur. User de son autorité de préfet pour immobiliser son frère ne lui parut pas un bon moyen. Il résolut de le suivre un soir où il l'aperçut qui s'esquivait en douce de la salle commune.

Sa quête mena Bill dans un recoin, derrière une tapisserie ; là il vit Charlie qui était rejoint par une jeune fille qu'il reconnut sans peine. C'était Viviane Lengh.

Sans se douter qu'il jouait le même rôle que Percy quelques mois précédents, Bill se prit à sourire et murmura pour lui-même :

- Ah ! le gredin ! Et lui qui m'exhortait à la sagesse…

1 Ceci est un truc bien connu des amateurs de Quidditch et qui consiste à foncer en bas et se redresser au dernier moment pour voir l'adversaire qui nous suivait s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Ami lecteur, relis Harry Potter et le coupe de feu !


	9. Sans peur et sans reproche

- Le grand jour est arrivé ! clama Bill en faisant ce soir-là une entrée fracassante dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. 

Chacun se tourna vers lui. Depuis qu'il avait reconquis son charme et son autorité naturels, Bill était redevenu un préfet écouté et respecté.

- Les examens sont supprimés ? demanda d'une voix aiguë une élève de première année.

- Rogue a démissionné ?

- C'est l'anniversaire de Dumbledore ?

- On va enfin avoir du gâteau à la fraise et au citron pour le dessert ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'élève qui avait laissé éclater au grand jour son imparable gourmandise, avant de revenir vers Bill.

- Non, dit-il surpris. Ça concerne les sixième-année et c'est le…

- Transplanage ? s'exclama John Knight en s'arrachant de son ouvrage, _Pique-Cœur-Trèfle-Carreau, ou comment s'ennuyer avec des cartes__1_, où il se noyait pour ainsi dire.

- Exactement. J'ai reçu une note de MacGonagall. L'examen de transplanage aura lieu au tout début du mois de mai. Ceux qui ont atteint 17 ans le deux mai pourront le passer. Les autres devront attendre la session de rattrapage de juillet.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut les élèves. On enviait ceux qui devaient passer l'examen. Transplaner faisait partie des pouvoirs les plus enviés au sein de la communauté des sorciers. Grâce à cela on pouvait éviter les ennuis courants tels qu'attendre le bus pendant ¾ d'heure, mourir de peur en prenant l'avion, ou tout simplement manquer se faire écraser par le Magicobus.

Les élèves de sixième année avaient reçu plusieurs séances d'entraînement au cours de l'année. Celles-ci s'étaient déroulées dans le parc, à distance raisonnable du lac pour éviter que certains étourdis ne s'y retrouvent immergés à la fin de l'exercice. La première séance avait eu lieu fin février. Le soleil éclairait une curieuse scène ce jour-là : quarante élèves un peu éberlués, ne sachant pas trop ce que l'on attendait d'eux, qui se tenaient debout au milieu de la pelouse d'un air embarrassé, et surveillés par les professeurs de leur maison.

Un envoyé du ministère devait leur donner leur première leçon. Il était supposé être arrivé à Poudlard depuis la matinée mais malgré son retard on avait installé les élèves, en supposant qu'il ne tarderait plus. Néanmoins les élèves durent maintenir leur position pendant encore une demi-heure avant que n'apparaisse, courant sur l'herbe, un sorcier à l'allure pressée, nerveux.

- Pardonnez-moi… pouff… mon retard… pouff.

- Vous êtes ? demanda MacGonagall d'un air pincé.

- Je me présente : Willie Flyaway, c'est moi… pouffffff… l'envoyé ministériel.

- Savez-vous que ça fait une heure que les professeurs vous attendent ?

- Oui, oui, je sais… balbutia-t-il tout rouge. Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses… Le… La poudre de cheminette de Mr Fudge était introuvable, et on a finit par comprendre qu'un des membres du ministère s'en était servi en la prenant pour du tabac à priser.

- Quelle organisation, fit sèchement Rogue.

- Aussi… je ne suis arrivé que récemment dans le bureau de Mr Dumbledore, qui a bien voulu m'accueillir et me donner une tasse de thé pour que je me remette de mes émotions… Ces voyages par cheminée me donnent toujours mal au cœur.

- Et vous avez bravement parcouru les trois cent mètres qui séparaient le bureau de la pelouse pour venir nous trouver ? Comme c'est aimable à vous de vous être déplacé si vite.

- Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, coupa MacGonagall. Mettons-nous en place.

Flyaway jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux élèves, puis pointa sa baguette contre sa gorge en criant :

_- Sonorus_. Bien ! fit-il, et sa voix résonna dans tout le parc, ce qui fit sursauter les professeurs et les élèves. Jeunes gens, vous allez vous préparer pour une étape déterminante dans votre vie de sorciers : le transplanage. Sachez que c'est un exercice _très_ difficile ; aussi je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous en soyez capables à la fin de la journée. Je vous demanderai d'abord de vous séparer les uns des autres, il faut que vous ayez de la place en suffisance pour pouvoir vous déplacer. Allons, remuez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît…

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, excités à l'idée de bientôt s'essayer au transplanage. Bill se plaça entre John et Peter.

- Bon. Alors, je vous en prie, écoutez-moi bien… Il s'agit avant tout d'une affaire de concentration. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous s'imaginent déjà en train d'accomplir des prouesses mais ce n'est pas comme ça que cela se passe. Avant tout, fixez bien l'endroit où vous voulez vous rendre. Pour vous, ce sera d'abord un espace d'un mètre cinquante environ… oui, c'est ça. Séparez-vous bien… et surtout : soyez vigilants et restez concentrés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bill avait l'impression d'avoir écoute vingt fois les mêmes phrases. Beaucoup de ses camarades éprouvaient visiblement la même sensation et s'impatientaient.

L'exercice, qu'ils commencèrent un peu plus tard, ne fut effectivement pas des plus concluants. Certains élèves, en effectuant le demi-tour sur eux-mêmes recommandé par Flyaway, trébuchèrent et perdirent l'équilibre. D'autres gardaient les yeux fermés en espérant de toute leur force qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Je me concentre tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser, gémit John.

Bill éprouva, au bout de plusieurs essais, une légère sensation de picotement dans les jambes, mais peut-être que c'était simplement dû au froid. Les élèves étaient ce soir-là rentrés au château complètement découragés.

A la deuxième séance, Katia Winger, de Serdaigle, parvint à faire transplaner ses deux oreilles qui se retrouvèrent pendues dans le vide jusqu'à l'intervention catastrophée du professeur Flitwick.

A la troisième séance, une élève de Pouffsouffle clignota et sembla s'évanouir dans les airs avant de réapparaître exactement au même endroit.

A la quatrième, Katia Winger fit transplaner la moitié de son corps et fut dans l'incapacité de bouger pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais quelques élèves avaient déjà fait de notables progrès.

A la cinquième, ce fut Bill qui réussit son coup. Il le comprit en se retrouvant tout d'un coup à deux pas de Mary, qui s'éloigna avec un cri de frayeur en le voyant surgir de nulle part. La gêne de Bill s'évanouit complètement sous les félicitations de MacGonagall.

Les prochaines séances n'avaient rien apportées de plus. Nombreux étaient les élèves qui avaient réussi à transplaner ; mais beaucoup craignaient de n'être pas prêts le jour de l'examen – l'examen qui tombait à présent dans une semaine.

Le dimanche qui suivit ne donna envie de travailler à personne, malgré l'imminence des examens. C'était à regret que les élèves se réunissaient dans les salles de classes désertes, les salles communes ou la bibliothèque pour réviser, en regardant avec le plus profond désespoir les rayons de soleil qui perçaient par les fenêtres. Bill et Percy étaient parmi les plus actifs et les plus sérieux.

Un soir, après le dîner, Bill appréciait un moment de détente en se promenant dans les couloirs vides. L'errance était chez lui propice à la réflexion, et il n'éprouvait plus nulle envie de se rendre devant le portrait du septième étage. Cela ne l'intéressait plus tant que cela – même si la fantasque figure ne laissait pas de l'impressionner encore. Seulement il s'en était comme détaché. Plus rien ne venait le contraindre, et il goûtait sa liberté retrouvée avec emphase.

L'expérience l'avait mûri, sensiblement.

Il était assez satisfait de soi-même, au bout du compte.

Il entendit soudain un bruit de ferrailles rouillées :

- Jeune demoiselle en détresse ! Taïaut !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bill aperçut alors, le long des tableaux qui parsemaient la galerie, le chevalier du Catogan qui courait contre la muraille, lancé au grand galop, c'est-à-dire au rythme d'un escargot asthmatique.

Le chevalier, apercevant Bill de son côté, fit un brusque arrêt qui l'envoya culbuter sur le sol, par-dessus la tête de sa monture. Mais le chevalier semblait avoir tiré profit de ses précédentes expériences en la matière, et s'était garni d'un coussin qu'il avait attaché en dessous d'un endroit sensible sur lequel il atterrissait la plupart du temps.

- Ah !! Messire Weasley ! Vous tombez bien…

- Vous aussi, lui répondit Bill avec le sourire.

- Venez ! suivez-moi ! Nous ne serons pas de trop pour aller secourir cette gente dame…

- Vraiment ? Où ça ?

- A l'étage.

- Mais comment en avez-vous eu connaissance ?

- Messire Weasley, je suis chevalier, et je reconnais les demoiselles en détresse lorsque j'en entends une ! C'est mon sens infaillible de la galanterie qui m'a renseigné. Faites diligence ! j'entends occire sans perdre un instant l'horrible créature qui menace la jouvencelle.

Le chevalier se mit à courir, sa monture l'ayant abandonné pour aller brouter un peu plus loin. Bill consentit à l'accompagner d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à l'étage.

La demoiselle en détresse paraissant n'avoir que quelques années de moins que lui. Il se fit en lui-même la réflexion qu'elle était bien jolie, et s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder.

Elle se trouvait sur le palier, et paraissait lutter contre quelque chose qui se démenait dans son sac.

Le chevalier se précipita, brandissant une lance qui était trop grande pour lui – dérangeant au passage un troll qui sommeillait dans son cadre :

- Jeune demoiselle, me voilà à votre secours !

- La demoiselle leva la tête en direction du chevalier, et lui sourit. Un joli sourire, se dit Bill qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service, gente dame ? Ce dragon vous importune ? Ah, mais je vois que vous avez réussi à l'emprisonner dans votre besace. Par ma foi, je vous en félicite.

- Ah, mais vous n'y êtes point, chevalier, lui repartit-elle en riant. En vérité, c'est plutôt moi qui suis cruelle envers la créature en question.

- Ah ? fit le chevalier, l'air désappointé. Alors… alors vous êtes le dragon que je me dois d'occire, et c'est avec regret… mais c'est la demoiselle en détresse que vous avez enfermée dans votre sac ?

- La jeune fille rit de plus belle.

- Non plus… Non, voyez-vous, chevalier, je lutte contre mon chat, qui m'a envoyé ce jour d'hui force griffures et coups de pattes. Comprenez dès lors mon courroux, et la raison de cet emprisonnement que je lui fais subir. Justice a été faite. Sans vous, chevalier. Vous m'en voyez navrée.

- Cela n'est rien, lui répondit-il en s'inclinant, envoyant d'un grand geste maladroit la pointe de sa lance dans l'œil du troll qui se mit à l'agonir d'injures. Sans s'en inquiéter outre mesure, le chevalier poursuivit : J'espère, gente dame, vous être toujours agréable.

- Moi de même, chevalier.

- Daignez acceptez mes hommages, reprit Catogan qui ne paraissait pas remarquer que le troll était aller chercher sa massue à l'autre bout du cadre.

- Avec grand plaisir, chevalier.

Chaque mot remuait un peu plus le cœur de Bill, qui, resté dans l'ombre, n'osait pas se signaler. Ce lui était une si belle scène que celle qu'il avait devant les yeux, qu'il n'osait pas la briser et gâcher tout ce bel équilibre et toute cette grâce par son intervention.

- Au revoir chevalier, reprit la demoiselle. Je crois avoir aperçu votre poney : il est parti rejoindre les pelouses qui sont au cinquième étage.

- Je vous rends mille grâce, demois…

_BANG !_

Le troll s'était finalement décidé et avait frappé un bon coup avec sa massue. Le chevalier se retourna, mesura la taille de son adversaire, se dit qu'après tout la fuite était aussi un cas envisageable et qui ne le ferait nullement déchoir de son rang de chevalier, et se mit à courir – « pour retrouver son destrier ».

La jeune fille, après un sourire, s'éloignait déjà.

Bill sortit de la paralysie où il avait été maintenue, et se mit à marcher dans sa direction.

La conversation eut vite fait de s'engager.

Elle avait nom Héloïse Garden. Bill n'avait pas d'abord compris son prénom lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit ; il ne savait pas le français, et ce prénom lui était absolument étranger. Il le trouva charmant. Héloïse se trouvait en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Il lui demanda, pour meubler une conversation qu'il n'avait pas envie d'interrompre si tôt, s'il était dans son habitude d'accueillir aussi bien tous les chevaliers qui se présentaient à elle. Elle lui répondit qu'elle trouvait le chevalier du Catogan figure suffisamment risible pour qu'elle lui prêtât son attention, et aussi qu'elle était, hélas, fort sensible aux galanteries et aux dévouements déclamés la lance à la main.

- Pas de résistance ? lui demanda Bill qui la raccompagnait devant la salle commune des Serdaigle.

- Non, lui dit-elle en souriant. Pas de résistance pour ceux que j'aime. Pas de résistance non plus pour ceux à qui j'envoie des fleurs. Pas de résistance pour ceux que j'aime en silence depuis des mois sans oser m'en ouvrir. Pas de résistance pour ceux que j'attends tranquillement, espérant un jour me faire attraper par eux dans un couloir à torturer mon chat pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Je les apprécie de grande taille, roux, les cheveux longs, les yeux bruns, avec un prénom qui commence par B et un jeune frère avec qui je partage les cours de Potions.

Bill ce soir-là eut bien autre chose à faire que d'aller réviser ses examens.

Lorsque Bill redescendit dans la Grande Salle le lendemain pour petit-déjeuner, son sourire béat et son euphorie attirèrent l'attention de Charlie. John et Peter n'avaient pas non plus manquer de déceler quelque chose de nouveau chez leur ami.

- Bill aurait-il trouvé un moyen de réviser sans tracas ?

- L'égoïste ! fit John, moqueur, dès que Bill fut à portée de voix. Au moins qu'il le partage…

- Ah ! clama Bill en riant derrière eux, ça ne se partage pas ! Vous m'en voyez désolé.

- Bill, est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Ah, parfaitement. Je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi bien de ma vie, figurez-vous.

Il regardait en direction de la table des Serdaigle.

Cependant, Percy vint s'asseoir au côté de Charlie, qui gardait l'œil fixé sur Bill, avec un air interrogateur qui lui donnaient une expression bizarre :

- Charlie, je m'inquiète pour Bill…

- Hum ? fit-il, distrait. Ah !… mais non. Je trouve qu'il va très bien, au contraire.

- Si tu le dis… maugréa-t-il. Mais enfin, c'est quand même curieux…

- Il est amoureux, visiblement. Et pas d'un portrait. Pourquoi ne pas se réjouir ?

- Parce que hier, je l'ai attendu toute la soirée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors…

- Tu l'attendais ?

- Je voulais être sûr qu'il rentre bien, au lieu de passer son temps devant ce stupide portrait.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Eh bien, il n'est pas rentré.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Ou alors, à une heure plus que tardive.

Charlie partit d'un grand rire qui firent se retourner plusieurs têtes à leur tablée.

- Percy…

- Sérieusement, tu ne trouves pas cela inquiétant ?

- Percy…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu faire…

- Percy…

- Oui ?

- Tu devrais sortir un peu plus.

Les oreilles de Percy prenaient une teinte alarmante.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que… Bill…

- Il t'a fallu du temps pour y parvenir ! glapit Charlie qui finissait par s'étrangler.

- Quoi ! Bill ! Bill a…

- Qu'aurais-tu voulu qu'il fasse d'autre ?

- Je trouve ça… indécent ! Voilà, parfaitement. Indécent.

Percy se leva et quitta les lieux, furieux. Charlie n'essaya même pas de le rattraper, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Viviane lui souriait à ses côtés. Il préféra oublier ses frères pour le moment pour concentrer son attention sur ce qui l'entourait.

Les jours et les semaines s'écoulèrent.

Bill passa avec succès son examen de Transplanage. John et Peter l'avait également réussi ; ils furent enchantés d'apprendre que Flint avait au cours de l'examen laissé derrière lui une partie de ses vêtements, et par conséquent échoué.

- On est cruel, tout de même, souriait Bill un soir qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc.

- Quoi ! fit John, parce qu'on se moque de Cyril ?

- Allons ! reprit Peter. Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui reconnaisse au moins le mérite de faire rire… et si nous ne le faisons pas, qui le fera ?

- C'est vrai, ça… Il devrait bien au contraire nous être reconnaissant de lui donner une fonction et une utilité.

A ce moment, Bill s'excusa et s'éloigna ; ses amis aperçurent Héloïse qui se trouvait non loin de là.

- Et voilà, soupirait John. Tout redevient comme avant. Bill est toujours aussi sérieux et aussi insouciant…

- Et toi, tu es toujours trop bavard. Viens ! je rentre. J'ai envie de battre quelqu'un aux échecs.

Les révisions reprirent de plus belle. Il est inutile de décrire le silence et la concentration qui régnaient dans Pouldard, l'auteur suppose que c'est déjà suffisamment dur et éprouvant à imaginer pour tout écolier qui lirait ces lignes ; la torture s'arrêtera là.

Les examens eurent lieu.

Les potions d'abord. Percy eut le plus grand mal à exécuter son ouvrage sans jeter de temps à autre des cous d'œil empressés et nerveux au professeur Rogue. Il s'ensuivit qu'il renversa la moitié de l'un de ses flacons par terre, ce qui eut pour effet de décaper le plancher ; mais Percy réussit à s'en tirer avec une appréciation correcte. Bill quant à lui obtint un résultat tellement parfait que Rogue parut agacé de ne pouvoir lui enlever quelques points.

En métamorphose, Bill s'était vu confier la tâche de transformer des lapins en pantoufle. Son sort était si réussi qu'il obtint la permission de garder les pantoufles ; le problème apparut quelques jours plus tard, quand ses pantoufles commencèrent à grignoter les tapis. Celles de Peter avaient conservé des pattes et s'étaient enfuies en courant avant qu'il ait pu les rattraper. Celles de John, qu'il avait voulues en vair2, devinrent transparentes et se retransformèrent en lapins quand sonna midi.

Pour ce qui est des Soins au Créatures Magiques, Charlie s'en sortit avec les honneurs. Son Niffleur avait réussi à déterrer toutes les pièces cachées dans le parc par le professeur Brûlopot. Percy eut moins de chance ; un sortilège maladroit lui fit exploser le Veracrasse à la figure, et de sa vie il ne supporta plus tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, ressemblait à un asticot.

L'Astronomie les vit, le soir, tous courbés sur une carte à déterminer la position des astres. Les élèves devaient le ciel à travers leur télescope depuis la tour Nord. Le professeur Sinistra s'extasia devant le sérieux de Peter qui ne décollait pas l'œil de son appareil, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi.

Puis ce fut le tour de l'arithmancie. Bill était l'un des rares élèves à passer cette matière. Il s'était surtout agi d'opérer sur une feuille des calculs d'apparence interminables, et de surcroît plus ou moins inutile ; mais cette matière lui était indispensable pour travailler chez Gringotts, quand bien même il s'agissait d'être briseur de sorts.

En botanique, Percy dut s'occuper d'un Filet du Diable. La plante ayant besoin d'obscurité, il dut lancer un sort pour fermer les fenêtres et les volets, et, ayant oublié d'allumer pour lui-même une bougie, il faillit rentrer tout droit dans la plante qui n'aurait pas hésité à étrangler son dévoué _caretaker_.

En histoire de la magie, Charlie eut à répondre à plusieurs questions sur les révolutions gobelines au XVIIème siècle. La subtilité consistait à ne pas confondre Bleurk l'Affreux et Bleurk le Barbare. Le jeune homme passa la majorité du temps à se demander pourquoi diable il n'avait pas choisi d'arrêter cette matière qui l'ennuyait au plus haut degré.

En divination, chacun des élèves avait compris que pour plaire au professeur Trelawney et emporter une note acceptable, il s'agissait de se prédire le plus grand mal possible. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce en hauteur où l'attendait le professeur, Bill s'entendit adresser la plus longue mélopée qui soit sur ses maux prochains. Il décida d'y ajouter encore et, examinant sa boule de cristal, prédit qu'il serait successivement noyé, haché, pendu et écartelé vif. Mme Trelawney parut un moment être sceptique à l'évocation d'un dragon qui viendrait le dévorer pendant son sommeil, mais enfin parut satisfaite du résultat.

Le professeur Flitwick leur demanda pour l'épreuve de Sortilèges de se mettre deux à deux ; il s'agissait de lancer un sort de Sommeil. Bill réussit si bien qu'il fallut porter John jusqu'à une salle voisine, où on le laissa ronfler à son aise jusqu'à une heure de l'après-midi.

L'étude des Moldus fut de loin pour Bill, l'épreuve la plus facile. Charlie eut quant à lui un peu plus de mal ; il confondait encore les ordinateurs et la télévision (ah ! monde moderne), et se rendit compte en relisant ses cours après coup, qu'il avait, dans un moment d'effroyable étourderie, placé la guerre de 14-18 en 1789.

L'épreuve de l'étude des Runes enfin consistait à déchiffrer une inscription plus qu'énigmatique ; Bill et Peter avaient par la suite comparé leurs traduction, qui étaient à peu près aussi différentes entre elles qu'un hibou ressemble à une gondole. L'un avait découvert un procédé d'alchimie, l'autre une recette de cuisine.

Enfin, _last but not least_, avait eu lieu l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mr Plump les avait entraînés dans un coin du parc où, après avoir humé un instant l'odeur des bois, il les avait fait s'affronter avec quelques-unes des créatures qu'ils avaient rencontrées au cours de l'année. L'ensemble n'avait rien que de très banal.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'épreuve que Bill remarqua qu'il se passa quelque chose d'anormal. Les papillons qui émergeaient de la bouche du professeur se firent de plus en plus rares. Il y eut même un instant où Mr Plump, poussant une exclamation de surprise, constata que sa parole ne produisait en fait plus rien. Mais, l'instant suivant, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux si violente que Bill crut qu'il était en train de s'étrangler. Il s'approcha, prêt à lui venir en aide ; mais il dut reculer, saisi de dégoût, tandis que des bestioles noires et luisantes s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres.

- Des cafards ?? s'exclama Bill, horrifié. Après des chenilles et des papillons ?

- Oui, laissa échapper Plump, l'air triste. Tante Margo n'a jamais été très douée pour la biologie animale.

Mr Plump fut raccompagné au château par Bill qui le suivait de loin, peu désireux d'entrer en contact avec les bestioles particulièrement vivaces que le professeur produisait lors de ses crises d'éternuement.

- Alors ?

Bill et Héloïse rejoignaient Charlie, Viviane, Percy, John et Peter qui s'étaient allongés sur l'herbe, non loin du lac.

L'atmosphère se ressentait de cette fin d'examens. Désormais on recommençait à rire. Nombreux étaient les élèves qui profitaient de leur répit pour flâner dans le parc ou errer dans les couloirs, d'autant qu'il était particulièrement difficile de résister à l'attrait de ce beau soleil.

Avant de sortir rejoindre ses camarades, Bill avait voulu prendre des nouvelles de Mr Plump qu'il avait la veille laissé à l'infirmerie ; il avait rencontré Héloïse en sortant du château.

- Il y a peu de chances pour que sa situation s'améliore, dit-il en se laissant tomber au côté de Peter. Les cafards sont déjà arrivés à maturité et sont plus gros qu'hier. Je crains qu'il ne doive les supporter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Charlie fit la grimace.

- Sale affaire…

- Comme tu dis.

- Je crois que je préférais encore les papillons, laissa échapper Percy.

- De sorte que ? reprit John, désireux d'entendre la suite.

- De sorte que, acheva Bill en secouant la tête, Mr Plump a été visité par Dumbledore qui lui a recommandé de prendre soin de ses cafards et de ne pas revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine. D'ailleurs, Mr Plump m'a dit – avec une bassine sur les genoux pour recueillir les insectes – que puisqu'il se voyait forcé d'abandonner l'enseignement, il avait décidé de se reconvertir dans l'élevage de cafards.

- Il n'aura pas de mal à mon avis, ricana Peter. Il lui suffit de pousser un soupir pour renouveler son stock.

Bill se prit à sourire et s'allongea tout à fait. Héloïse se plaça contre lui.

Après tout, chacun d'eux avait bien un mois avant de s'inquiéter des résultats de leurs examens. Qu'importait, songeait-il, ce qu'apporterait l'avenir. L'essentiel était de profiter de l'instant présent, et non plus de courir après d'éphémères représentations d'un inconscient d'adolescent en quête d'absolu. Il faisait beau, le lac scintillait non loin de là ; ses frères riaient, et Héloïse lui souriait en se rapprochant. Flint n'était pas visible.

Il songea au Terrier, la maison familiale, et se disait que rien n'était plus beau que ces moments où les amis et la famille sont là pour nous garantir un bonheur si difficile à saisir pourtant.

Il avait véritablement retrouvé la joie de vivre.

1. Il s'agit bien sûr du philosophe… j'avoue que j'ai une dent contre lui.

2 C'est-à-dire en fourrure de lapin.


	10. Parcours initiatique

Le reste s'enchaîna très vite – à une vitesse effarante, songeait Bill.

Comme de juste, il avait obtenu douze Buses à ses examens. Percy et Charlie avaient aussi réussi les leurs avec succès.

Les retrouvailles et les vacances au Terrier avaient été magnifiques – reposantes, conviviales, chaleureuses. Ron et Ginny avaient grandi ; Fred et George avaient trouvé le moyen d'ensorceler le sac de Percy, qui ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir sans entendre un bruit perçant de sirène d'alarme qui remplissait toute la maison. Peut-être était-ce un moyen de l'empêcher de trop travailler.

Charlie avait égaré tous ses animaux domestiques au cours de l'année scolaire, ce qui paraissait plutôt rasséréner sa mère.

Bill écrivait à Héloïse. Il trouvait ce prénom charmant. Un joli nom auquel certainement il eût fallu dédier un roman, n'eût été qu'il n'avait ni la plume ni le courages nécessaires. De toute façon, un philosophe français du nom de Jean-Jacques Rousseau était passé par là avant lui. Les hiboux envoyés à Héloïse effectuaient vaillamment leur périple jusqu'à Paris où elle passait ses vacances. Ils revenaient en hululant _La Marseillaise_. Héloïse lui décrivait la France, lui parlait d'elle, lui parlait de lui aussi. C'était pour lui comme une grâce qu'elle lui faisait lorsqu'elle écrivait son nom. Cela le comblait.

Il avait conservé son catogan et ses bottes en peau de dragon. Mr Weasley, surpris, avait accepté le tout sans rien dire, estimant que son fils était suffisamment libre. Molly Weasley quant à elle, avait été un peu plus réactive. Elle faisait allusion à la nouvelle apparence de Bill au moins trois fois par jour lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la pièce ; vers le milieu du mois de juillet, il avait usé de sa haute taille et de son autorité d'adulte pour lui signifier son refus à tout changement. Dès lors elle ne disait plus rien ; elle se contentait de le regarder avec insistance, et de loin.

Les parties de Quidditch derrière la maison, les batailles avec les tables, les jeux organisés par la fratrie dans le jardin avaient repris. Ni Percy ni Charlie ne faisaient plus la moindre allusion aux étranges événements de cette année à Poudlard. Bill lui-même n'en parlait plus ; sa situation présente lui suffisait bien. A peine, de temps à autre, Charlie l'apercevait-il qui soupirait sans raison apparente. Il s'en agaçait chaque fois, lui répétait que les soupirs n'étaient bons que pour les adolescents ; lui était un adulte, il avait du moins le devoir de se prendre en main et de montrer l'exemple.

Bill mûrissait encore. Plus sûr de lui, plus souriant, plus riant chaque fois.

La vision de leur aîné enseveli jusqu'à en dépérir dans ses rêves les plus insensés, avait convaincu Percy et Charlie de grandir un peu. Le premier avait bizarrement persisté dans son désir d'aboutissement, et se plongeait avec ardeur dans le travail, mais le faisait d'une manière moins enfantine, plus déterminée. Il se sentait comme un adulte, prêt à se débrouiller seul et à montrer l'exemple à ses frères moins âgés – Fred et George, par exemple, n'échapperaient pas à sa censure, se disait-il avec une sorte de froide détermination.

Quant à Charlie, il se trouvait moins bête, moins immature, qu'au début de l'année. Lui aussi s'animait davantage en ce qui concernait son avenir, mais le faisait sans tapage, avec une passion simple qui se passait d'éclat. Les dragons n'attendaient plus que lui… Il projetait de partir après sa scolarité les étudier en Roumanie.

Bill avait à présent près de vingt-trois ans. Il contemplait le jardin de Poudlard avec une sorte de regret teinté de plaisir. Un bizarre sourire lui apparaissait au coin des lèves. Sa mère, qui l'accompagnait, ne le comprenait pas. Bill se reprit à songer à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis ses dix-sept ans, et aux étranges circonstances qui le voyaient de retour à Poudlard.

La septième année de Bill était passé, comme le reste. Avec ses histoires et ses non-dits, ses journées noires comme ses plus gaies. Ainsi qu'à chaque fois. Les brillants résultats et les éloges de ses professeurs faisaient encore date à Poudlard. Héloïse, encore ; d'un commun accord cependant, l'année s'acheva sur leur séparation. A cette séparation Bill n'avait conçu ni haine ni désespoir, rien que d'agréables souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Lui avait sa vie à construire, il en avait bien profité.

A la fin de sa scolarité, Bill avait demandé et obtenu un emploi chez Gringotts. Etre briseur de sorts n'était pas de tout repos, mais au moins il éprouvait chaque jour l'orgueilleuse satisfaction du devoir accompli et de l'ambition comblée. L'année d'après, Charlie avait quitté la maison familiale pour s'établir en Roumanie et étudier les dragons de plus près. Il envoyait régulièrement des lettres sur des parchemins à moitié calcinés, avec une écriture quelque peu déformée par des mains recouvertes de cloques. Au moins la famille avait la satisfaction de savoir que son travail lui plaisait.

Au bout de quelques années, Bill se vit offrir par Gringotts un emploi en Egypte, qu'il avait accepté avec empressement. Les gobelins là-bas s'étaient révélé encore plus intraitables et encore moins sociables que les gobelins britanniques mais Bill s'en consolait aisément en déambulant tranquillement sous un soleil torride, à parcourir les marchés où l'on trouvait toute sorte d'amulettes, potions et autres bizarreries.

Il avait vingt-et-un ans lorsque, à la suite d'une promotion de Mr Weasley, toute la famille accourut en Egypte pour le revoir, Charlie compris. Les jumeaux avaient atteint l'âge de quinze ans, et Bill s'était presque étonné de les voir sages et moins facétieux qu'auparavant. Lors d'une de leurs promenades, ils s'étaient particulièrement intéressé à un groupe de scarabées qui traversait la route. Bill en avait souri d'abord, se disant que les jumeaux étaient ici en terrain de connaissance puisqu'ils constituaient en quelque sorte des cafards tropicaux ; toute la semaine il s'était tenu prêt à subir une attaque de bestioles, signée de la main des jumeaux ; mais le dimanche était arrivé sans que les Fred et George aient apparemment tenté quoi que ce soit. Du moins c'était l'avis de Bill, avant que Ron ne lui confie que les jumeaux avaient, le soir précédent, glissé les insectes dans sa soupe.

Ron quant à lui devait à présent entrer en troisième année à Poudlard. C'était lui qui avait hérité de Croûtard, ce rat immobile et apathique que lui avait relégué Percy. Le séjour n'avait pas paru faire de bien à Croûtard, d'ailleurs. Bizarre. Ron était devenu l'ami de Harry Potter – mais si ! vous savez bien, celui qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il lui avait d'ailleurs acheté sur un marché égyptien un Scrutoscope – cette toupie qui se met à tourner en présence d'une personne peu fiable. Bill avait décrété un soir que l'appareil ne valait rien puisqu'il s'était animé lors d'un dîner de la famille, mais c'était peut-être aussi parce que c'était ce soir-là que Fred et George lui avaient fait avaler les scarabées.

Percy demeurait fidèle à lui-même. Il avait reçu la nouvelle de son élection au titre de Préfet-en-Chef, ce qu'il ne manquait pas une occasion de rappeler d'ailleurs. Bill riait avec les jumeaux qui avaient réussi à imprimer sur son badge : _Roquet-en-chef_. Percy manifestait son désir d'entrer au gouverment.

En ce qui concernait Ginny, la fillette avait fait sa première année à Poudlard qui s'était achevée de manière bien particulière ; il y avait apparence – mais Bill ne connaissait pas tous les détails – que, soumise à une force maléfique, elle avait ranimé la créature qui vivait dans la Chambre des Secrets dissimulée dans le château, et avait attaqué plusieurs enfants moldus. Harry et Ron l'avaient en définitive sauvée au terme d'une soirée riche en rebondissements et en horreur.

Bref, la famille était là au complet. Bill se rappelait même le jour où ils avaient tous pris la pose, Croûtard sur l'épaule de Ron, pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Le temps des adieux avait été abrégé, mais les sentiments s'étaient laissé exprimer, assez chaleureusement, de part et d'autre ; Bill revenait de temps en temps pour les vacances au Terrier, où il avait la joie de voir brisée la monotonie d'une année de travail. Ses parents venaient le voir aussi pour les vacances ; mais il n'avait pas l'intention de demeurer en Egypte jusqu'à la fin de son existence.

Bill avait fait personnellement la rencontre d'Harry Potter un an après, à l'occasion de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Le garçon était à la hauteur des récits de Ron, enjoué, sympathique, et modeste surtout. Bill n'appréciait guère ceux qu'une notoriété pour laquelle ils n'étaient en rien responsables animait d'orgueil et de suffisance. Potter avait été un hôte très agréable et amical.

Avec lui était arrivée au Terrier une amie de Ron, nommée Hermione Granger ; Bill l'avait trouvée aussi dévouée à sa tâche que Percy, mais somme toute très aimable, et il lui avait d'ailleurs semblé que les sentiments de Ron pour Hermione n'étaient pas de la plus absolue innocence.

La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avait d'ailleurs été éblouissante cette année-là. Elle s'était hélas terminée par la réapparition de quelques Mangemorts, lesquels avaient persécutés en public les Moldus responsables du terrain de la Coupe. Bill, secondé par son père et ses deux frères Charlie et Percy, s'était armée d'une baguette et avait foncé dans la mêlée consécutive pour secourir les Moldus. Il s'en était tiré avec une blessure de guerre au bras, superficielle fort heureusement ; la panique avait cependant atteint son comble lors du surgissement dans les bois, de la marque des Ténèbres de V…. Les Mangemorts, aussi effrayés que les autres par ce fantôme pour ainsi dire, qui sonnait peut-être le retour de leur maître auquel ils avaient échappé depuis quatorze années, s'étaient enfui. Tandis que leur père avait accouru à l'endroit où la Marque était apparue, les trois frères Weasley s'étaient d'un même mouvement précipités au secours des Moldus ainsi abandonnés, puis s'étaient rués ensemble pour rattraper les fuyards. Quelques éclairs, quelques incantations furent échangés des deux parts, jusqu'à la dispersion des Mangemorts. L'aventure, en soi fort inquiétante, n'avait cependant fait que renforcer une cohésion naturelle entre les trois aînés. Le soir qui suivait l'événement, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la tente (magique bien sûr) de Mr Weasley pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait fallu expliquer à Ron la gravité d'une telle apparition ; pour lui cette tête de mort verdâtre accompagnée d'un serpent ne signifiait rien. C'était néanmoins somme toute un réconfort pour Bill que de se dire que tous n'avaient pas connu les sombres années du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant la peur les avait tous poigné ce jour-là, car aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait la signification précise d'un tel acte.

La crainte avait vite disparu cependant pour faire face à l'excitation ; le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qu'on n'avait pas revu dans le monde de la sorcellerie depuis des siècles, devait resurgir à Poudlard cette année-là. Percy avait passé tout l'été à l'évoquer sans en rien dévoiler devant les élèves de la maisonnée, qui ne devaient rien savoir avant l'annonce officielle à Poudlard. Pour sa part, Bill était au courant puisque Ludo Verpey, responsable de l'organisation du tournoi, s'en était ouvert au directeur de Gringotts – il avait, semble-t-il, d'importantes sommes d'argent à régler avec lui, et il espérait que l'imminence du Tournoi et des tâches qui suivraient obligeraient le Gobelin à modérer l'ardeur de ses créanciers (même s'il n'en fut rien). Charlie avait été désigné quant à lui pour convoyer les dragons que les champions devaient affronter au cours de leur première épreuve. Percy enfin avait été mis dans le secret par son patron, Barty Croupton, le partenaire de Verpey au cours de ce mémorable événement.

L'année promettait effectivement d'être animée.

Au mois d'octobre, coup de théâtre ; un champion avait été désigné en plus des trois élus réglementaires – et ce n'était nul autre qu'Harry Potter. Personne n'y comprenait rien. La Coupe de Feu, arbitre du choix des Champions, avait de toute évidence dû subir un maléfice – de quelle nature et à quelle fin, cela restait à découvrir.

Toujours était-il que Mrs Weasley, d'abord affolée lorsque la participation d'Harry au Tournoi avait été rendue publique, s'était décidée à l'encourager. La première tâche – ainsi donc mise au point par Charlie – et la deuxième – au cours de laquelle il lui avait fallu sauver Ron – réussie par le garçon, la troisième devenait imminente. Les familles des champions avaient obtenu l'autorisation de se rendre à Poudlard. Harry n'ayant pas de famille sorcière encore en vie, c'est Molly Weasley, accompagnée de Bill, qui avait fait le déplacement.

Voilà donc pourquoi Bill se retrouvait, à vingt-trois ans, en compagnie de sa mère, à se promener dans le parc.

Ils furent rejoints dans le Hall par Harry, qui leur fit faire le tour du château.

Bill s'enquit du chevalier du Catogan, qui était toujours là. De temps à autre, il reconnaissait dans un nom d'élève, le nom de ses amis dont il avait perdu la trace depuis sa sortie de Poudlard – ainsi de Marcus Flint ou de Hannah Abbott. Ça lui faisait plaisir de se retrouver là, à se dire tranquillement qu'il avait réussi sa vie.

Sa mère n'avait pas depuis l'été dernier, cessé de l'inciter à se départir du crochet qu'il portait en boucle d'oreille depuis ce temps-là. Bill lui répondait poliment mais fermement, qu'il n'en ferait rien. Lorsqu'il aperçut les autres champions avec leur famille, il remarqua une jeune fille parmi eux, qui paraissait l'observer de loin et ne semblait rien avoir contre les crochets en pendants d'oreille. Lui ne la voyait que d'assez loin, il se contenta de lui sourire en retour.

Les promenades autour du lac, après un déjeuner auquel s'étaient joint Ron et Hermione, occupèrent le reste de l'après-midi.

Enfin le moment tant attendu arriva ; comme chacun achevait de dîner dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore se leva et incita tout le monde à se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Bill se rendit compte alors qu'on l'avait métamorphosé en labyrinthe, et se demanda quelle aurait été la réaction de Charlie. Bill prit place dans les tribunes ; il vit, un à un, tous les champions entrer dans l'arène. On ne savait pas vraiment ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur, et lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue du public, les conversations allaient bon train.

Le ciel s'assombrissait, et chacun, anxieux, se tendait dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Un hurlement déchira le silence, qui semblait provenir d'une extrémité du labyrinthe. La famille de Fleur s'était levée, angoissée ; la foule eut un halètement. Les professeurs qui patrouillaient autour du labyrinthe partirent dans toutes les directions pour tenter de l'atteindre.

Quelques instants plus tard on perçut un :

- Endoloris !

C'était la voix de Krum – suivie des hurlements de Cédric. Les choses cessèrent brusquement, comme si quelqu'un avait empêché Krum de lancer le sortilège – les Weasley se disaient que Harry y était pour quelque chose.

Mrs Weasley était très pâle.

- C'est horriblement dangereux… On n'aurait jamais dû les laisser faire ça…

Bill constatait que le public entier demeurait indécis, horrifié, et que les professeurs semblaient ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Karkaroff, directeur de Dumstrang, et Mme Maxime, directrice de Beauxbâtons, paraissaient très inquiets à leur tour.

L'effarement redoubla lorsque, du milieu du labyrinthe, s'éleva un grand jet de lumière, pour disparaître aussitôt. On supposa d'abord que quelqu'un avait atteint le trophée, au centre du labyrinthe ; mais nul ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé, Dumbledore lui-même semblait ne pas comprendre le pourquoi de cette lumière soudaine.

- Il se passe quelque chose, fit Ron, l'air soucieux.

Quelques personnes majeures, Bill le premier, se levèrent tout à fait et descendirent sur le terrain pour essayer de venir en aide aux professeurs.

- Bill ! Bill, je t'en prie ! s'écria sa mère, le visage déformé par la peur. Ramène-le… Il faut qu'on sauve Harry…

Faisant fi des règles, Bill pénétra dans le labyrinthe et se mit à la recherche des champions qui avaient disparu. Il erra quelque temps entre les massifs gigantesques, parcourant le gravier avec précaution.

Il s'avançait toujours, percevant de temps à autres des voix, des appels ; mais à mesure qu'il s'avançait ces derniers contacts avec la réalité et le monde extérieur se faisaient plus rares, si bien qu'un instant plus tard, il n'entendait plus rien. Il lui sembla avoir pénétré dans un autre monde. Tout cela lui paraissait bien irréel, fantastique même, à la limite du merveilleux. Il songea aux contes que sa mère lui racontait lorsqu'il était jeune.

Au bout d'une allée il fut un moment retenu par les énormes Scroutts à Pétard que Hagrid avait eu la bonne idée de placer à cet endroit. Aucun professeur ne pouvait se montrer à temps pour le secourir ; il n'eut d'autre choix que de les affronter, se disant qu'après tout cela ne pouvait pas être pire que les dragons maîtrisés par Charlie tout au long d'une année de travail. Il s'en sortit finalement, l'habit roussi en plusieurs endroits. La pensée qu'Harry ou l'un des autres champions puisse être aux prises avec une bête aussi terrifiante le faisait frémir. Est-ce que sa mère, en le précipitant là-dedans, ne serait responsable de son malheur ? Il se rassurait en se disant que puisqu'il s'était montré capable de se débrouiller seul, nul doute qu'il parviendrait à les secourir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Est-ce que toutes les histoires, méditait-il pour éviter de trop envisager le danger, ne se terminaient pas par le triomphe du héros ?

Il avait l'obscur sentiment que toute cette série d'épreuves, au cours desquelles il lui faudrait témoigner constance et témérité, serait garante de son aptitude à secourir ceux qui avaient besoin de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'une puissance suprême s'attachait à le tester. A présent qu'il avait abandonné sa famille, il sentait bien qu'il lui faudrait avancer sans autre secours que le sien propre pour marcher vers, ou du moins il l'espérait, la victoire et l'assurance que chacun serait sauf.

Parvenu à un embranchement, il finit par repérer plusieurs voix qui provenaient d'une route sur la gauche. Une fois il crut reconnaître dans ces voix, celle de son père, éminent symbole pour lui de sécurité et de confort ; il n'en était rien, bien sûr, mais forte fut pour lui la tentation de rejoindre cette sécurité apparente qui avait pour lui bien des attraits. Il se secoua, se disant que le temps travaillait contre lui ; il regarda le ciel, qui s'était encore assombri, le soleil menaça de disparaître, et déjà la lune se montrait. Il se dit qu'il n'était qu'un âne, et qu'il ne ferait rien de mieux que de repartir sans attendre. La séparation des forces reviendrait à une victoire certaine.

Alors qu'il tournait encore, il aperçut sur le sol une sorte de long ruban brun, qui s'avançait lentement vers lui ; c'était un serpent. Paralysé, il pointa sur lui sa baguette en murmurant ses incantations, car un bruit trop fort risquait de déclencher une attaque soudaine. Il fut récompensé de la sagesse de cette tactique. Une fois le serpent changé en boudin, Bill repartit dans une autre direction.

Comme il progressait lentement, il lui parut qu'il manquait quelque chose. Les professeurs avaient visiblement veillé à ce que chaque virage ouvrît sur un piège ; et cependant il eut la sensation d'un vide singulier, qui n'était pas à sa place – l'impression de traverser un lieu secret et préservé comme une forêt endormie. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait délibérément tenté d'éliminer tous les obstacles pour un champion. Il n'eut pas le temps de démêler les choses, et poursuivit sa marche.

Au détour d'un virage il entendit non loin de lui un grognement menaçant. Il s'arrêta, aux aguets, et bientôt distingua devant lui un loup énorme, prêt à s'élancer sur lui et à le mordre. Bill tenta plusieurs sorts, sans y parvenir ; puis il compris qu'il avait affaire à un Epouvantard, et s'écria :

- Riddikulus !

Aussitôt le hurlement terrifiant lancé par leloup s'acheva sur une petite voix aigrelette et fort désagréable, qui tenait des discours humains désordonnés et pathétiques. Pour parachever le sortilège, Bill saucissonna la bête dans une grande cape rouge qui l'envoya au sol, abattu. Bill se félicita de sa présence d'esprit et de sa prudence, et reprit son chemin.

Le ciel était à présent d'un bleu mourant. « La barbe ! » se dit Bill lorsqu'il aperçut à quelques pas devant lui, plusieurs portes qui menaient à autant d'allées différentes. Une petite clé magique apparut devant lui, qu'il saisit ; il mesura d'un coup d'œil qu'elle s'ajustait à toutes les serrures. L'embarras était de choisir la bonne. De la première, entrouverte, sortaient des rires joyeux de jeunes filles, et se dessinait la verdure d'un gazon en fleurs ; de la deuxième, une voix mystérieuse l'appelait qui l'incitait à la rejoindre d'un ton suave. Bill résista à sa curiosité et passa la troisième, ce dont il eut l'occasion de s'applaudir par la suite ; la clé le congratula en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Il se sentait à présent plein d'assurance ; il se savait jeune, beau, il était armé, vêtu comme un prince de pied en cap ; il était prêt à en découdre avec n'importe qui, prêt, tel un spadassin armé d'une épée, à pousser sa botte ; mais il constata qu'il n'y avait pas un chat. De dépit, il redoubla l'allure ; des lianes surgirent alors des fourrés pour venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il s'en défit à l'aide de quelques sortilèges, et dans un moment où il s'embrouilla dans ses formules, fit jaillir de sa baguette une fontaine de vin qui versa sur les lianes l'équivalent de cinq ou six coups ; alors, abreuvées, elles consentirent à le lâcher, et Bill s'éloigna en se demandant quel juge ou quel professeur avait réussi à cuisiner un tel piège, et à donner à des lianes l'appétit d'un ogre. N'importe, son astuce avait été la bonne.

Le murmure d'une eau chantante l'accueillit à la prochaine voie. Une énorme fontaine semblait barrer le passage. Bill s'interrogea ; comment faire pour passer ? Il se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et discerna au fond du bassin, qui parut soudain beaucoup plus profond, tout un monde rempli de roses et de diamants, de merveilles et de beaux rêves. Sa bonne éducation lui fit se redresser toutefois, il comprit que le piège était ici de se prendre pour Narcisse et de ne plus songer à avancer, ébloui par tant de splendeurs ; comme il se disait cela, il aperçut alors les roses et les perles se changer en crapauds et en bestioles. Il recula un peu, et chercha le moyen de passer. Il vit alors que la fontaine était douée de vie ; elle était agitée de frissons qui montrait qu'elle respirait. Il comprit alors qu'il pourrait lui parler.

- Pardonnez-moi… Fontaine… Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous écarter ?

Aussitôt elle s'effaça pour laisser place à une allée apparemment libre de tout danger. Bill perçut qu'une demande moins polie aurait déclenché un refus ou, au pire, une attaque. Bien parler, pensait-il, se montre toujours utile.

Bill progressa et dut bientôt s'arrêter ; il avait l'impression qu'autour de lui le monde bougeait. Peu à peu les chemins, les murs de verdure, le ciel même, qui l'entouraient, se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui avec les teintes et les mouvements d'un bal fantasque. Comment se sortir de cette ronde infernale ? Il consulta sa montre pour mesurer le temps qui lui restait, mais celle-ci était devenue folle et gardait ses aiguilles obstinément fixées sur midi – ou minuit. Le sortilège dont il était la proie abolissait le temps. Il craignait de s'avancer, comme si ce geste allait briser le monde, comme si tous ses espoirs devaient s'en trouver réduits à néant, comme si tout n'avait été que de verre ; enfin il s'y résolut, et rapidement la vision d'un monde tourbillonnant s'évanouit. Il finissait par se dire, étourdi, que toutes ces péripéties feraient éclater son crâne comme une vulgaire citrouille.

Il parvint à un lieu où lui faisait face un miroir. Bill s'examina à loisir, trouvant pour la première fois de son existence, qu'il était décidément laid ; la fascination de cette vision était telle qu'il serait demeuré là des heures durant, s'il n'avait eu l'esprit de s'en détacher, de la même manière qu'il avait quitté la fontaine. Son amour-propre, qui lui rappelait comme il était beau, était bien assez fort en lui pour le convaincre que ce miroir était un piège. Il s'en éloigna bien vite.

La nuit venait lentement, et les allées se faisaient de plus en plus sombres ; alors qu'il cheminait, anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver dans le noir, il repensa à sa mère, et ses frères, et il eut l'impression d'avoir été abandonné. Il se sentait petit. Un invincible sentiment d'oppression et de danger l'assaillit soudain ; il eut un instant la volonté d'abandonner. L'allée, qui certainement devait avoir bien des attraits lorsqu'il y avait du soleil, lui parut soudain aussi menaçante qu'une forêt sombre. Mais il entendit du bruit, qui provenait d'un endroit qu'il savait non loin de lui ; aussitôt il se ranima, se disant qu'il arrivait au bout de ses épreuves ; il avait prouvé sa valeur, son courage, sa détermination, il avait en lui tout ce qui était nécessaire pour sauver ceux qui l'attendaient ; il se remit en route, comprenant peu à peu qu'un sortilège jeté à l'allée lui avait donné la caractéristique de désespérer l'imprudent qui s'y aventurait. Mais à présent il repartait, avec une allure plus vive, qui lui aurait permis, du moins il en avait le sentiment, de parcourir d'un bond des kilomètres, des lieues même(1) – mais il songea que ç'aurait été bien fatigant.

Il parvint enfin à une sorte de clairière où il distingua… d'abord il ne comprit pas très bien ce que c'était. Puis il se rendit compte que c'était un sphinx… Un sphinx géant, au corps d'un lion mais au visage d'une femme.

Le sphinx s'adressa à lui pour lui expliquer qu'étant donné qu'il était entré dans le labyrinthe sans se plier aux règles attendu qu'il ne faisait pas parti du tournoi, il allait lui adresser, non pas une charade comme d'habitude, mais trois, qu'il lui faudrait toutes résoudre.

- Où irai-je, si je les résous ?

- A l'endroit que je défends – celui que tu cherches.

- Je ne veux pas aller au centre du labyrinthe. Je…

- Tu veux sauver la jeune fille, oui. Je gardais le centre du labyrinthe, mais le jeune champion a réussi mon énigme, alors je suis parti ailleurs.

- Le jeune champion ! Harry ! Et… avez-vous vu ce qui est arrivé après ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au centre du labyrinthe ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Mais assez bavardé. Voici ma première énigme.

- Je vous écoute.

_Mon premier de tout temps excite les dégoûts,_

_Mon second est cent fois plus aimable que vous,_

_Quant à mon tout, hélas ! dont vous êtes l'image,_

_Tout haut j'en fais l'éloge… et tout bas j'en enrage._

Bill était pensif. Il demanda poliment à réécouter, et se mit à méditer.

- « Mon premier excite les dégoûts »… Les Scroutts à Pétard ? Non, c'est trop long. Le mot doit faire une syllabe. « De tout temps »… cela peut vouloir dire à toutes les époques de l'histoire, mais aussi évoquer les temps de la vie… donc cela peut toucher la mort… Qu'est-ce qui est répugnant… Les vers ? J'y reviendrai plus tard. « Plus aimable que vous »… Non, cela ne me concerne pas en particulier. Donc il y a là un jeu. Plus aimable que « vous » ; lorsque j'aime une personne, si je suis proche d'elle je la tutoie… Plus aimable que « vous » c'est « tu »… Ver-tu… La vertu ! J'y suis, c'est la vertu !2

A mesure qu'il comprenait le message que le sphinx avait voulu lui faire passer, et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une déclaration, il se sentit violemment rougir. Le sphinx, qui, ne l'oublions pas, avait le visage, et peut-être le cœur, d'une femme, évita son regard lorsqu'il reprit :

- Parfaitement, c'est la vertu. C'est très bien. Passons maintenant à la suivante.

_Mon premier est un oiseau_

_Mon second est ce que disait Alexandre Dumas fils à son père lorsqu'il lui demandait de faire voir l'heure à leurs domestiques par le trou de la serrure de la salle à manger,_

_Mon tout est ce qu'on dit quand on a perdu sa montre à Nogent-le-Rotrou !(__3)_

Bill était interloqué. Il connaissait Alexandre Dumas mais ignorait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait avoir à faire là-dedans…

- Un oiseau ? prononça-t-il. La pie ? Et la phrase de Dumas… Ah ! non… Voyons : j'y suis ! « Geai – Père Dumas, montre à nos gens l'heure au trou » !

- Exactement, répondit le sphinx avec un signe de la tête. Mais je crains que tu ne t'en sortes pas aussi bien pour la troisième…

_Mon premier est la canne à pêche sommaire d'un prêtre chinois qui n'aime pas l'eau,_

_Mon deuxième un plantigrade entouré de maisons d'oiseaux._

_Mon tout est la formule publicitaire d'un quartier de Paris.__4_

Cette fois Bill partit d'un franc éclat de rire.

- Cela devient trop compliqué. Vous ne pourriez pas m'en faire une autre ?

- Je regrette, prononça l'autre d'une voix sans aucune aménité.

- Très bien, fit-il, dérouté. Voyons. Le prêtre chinois… un bonze, très certainement. Le plantigrade, ce doit être… un ours. Un ours, oui, ça paraît logique, puisque « qui n'aime pas l'eau » c'est hydrophobe, alors cela donne : « … hydrophobe-ours », c'est-à-dire, faubourg… Voilà qui sonne de Paris, en effet. Mais quel faubourg ? Saint-Honoré ? Saint-Marcel ? Saint-Antoine ? Mais quel rapport avec les oiseaux ?… Saint-Denis ! Voilà, j'y suis : l'ours est « ceint de nids ». Ajoutons « bonze » et « hydrophobe ». Alors, cela donne : « … bon cidre au faubourg Saint-denis ». Oui, c'est cela ! s'écria-t-il, excité. Et la « canne à pêche sommaire »… Une canne à pêche, c'est d'abord du bois… Oui, mais… Non ! Non, j'ai trouvé ! clama-t-il, triomphant, c'est « long bois » ! La réponse à l'énigme est : « L'on boit du bon cidre au faubourg Saint-Denis » !

Il ne manqua pas de trouver la formule passablement alambiquée.

- C'est cela même, dit le sphinx en s'écartant, un sourire élargissant ses lèvres minces.

Bill n'en revenait pas. Un instant stupéfait, il demeura sans rien dire, encore étourdi de sa victoire. Mais bientôt lui vint une autre forme de sentiment : il redoutait ce qui l'attendait derrière le sphinx, et ne se remit en marche qu'avec un peu d'appréhension.

Il pénétra dans une autre clairière, où il distingua une forme étendue sur le sol. Il constata qu'il s'agissait de Fleur, la championne française. Il se précipita vers elle, oubliant toute prudence, passant d'un bond ronces et orties, et s'allongea à ses côtés. Là, il demeura un long moment à la regarder ; cent ans auraient bien pu passer de la sorte, qu'il n'y aurait guère prêté la moindre attention. Sa chevelure blonde, ses traits beaux et réguliers qu'apaisaient un repos profond, le touchèrent profondément. Un souvenir lui revint, il s'aperçut non sans stupeur, que son visage était celui qu'il avait vu sur le portrait alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans.

Il se releva, la serrant entre ses bras ; il fit son retour à l'extérieur, et reprit durement contact avec la réalité ; il se rappela vivement la terreur du public qui le vit soudain revenir avec, contre lui, une jeune fille inconsciente. Le labyrinthe, songea-t-il, avait agi sur lui comme l'eût fait un monde à part – comme s'il se fût trouvé dans un autre univers.

Ce soir-là avait été riche en rebondissements.

Harry Potter, qui avait disparu avec Cédric, avait fait une soudaine réapparition, agrippé à un cadavre qui était celui de son camarade. Là, Harry avait expliqué que Voldemort était revenu…

Les conséquences en avaient été dramatiques. Peu l'avaient cru. L'on préférait accuser un tiers de démence, plutôt que de céder à l'épouvante, compagne de la vérité. Le ministre de la magie lui-même n'avait pas apporté foi à son témoignage. En outre, il était apparu que Poudlard abritant dans son sein, et ce depuis le début de l'année, un Mangemort qui se faisait passer pour un professeur. Le Mangemort, responsable des malheurs des champions et des aventures de Harry, avait aussitôt succombé à un baiser d'un Détraqueur… De noirs épisodes s'étaient succédé.

De noirs épisodes auxquels Bill ne laissait pas d'être sensible ; il comptait demander prochainement à Gringotts un emploi à Londres, afin de se rapprocher du théâtre des évènements.

La jeune Fleur Delacour avait été fort émue de son côté, de se réveiller entre les bras d'un jeune homme inconnu ; l'un succomba aux charmes de l'autres, et les choses allèrent si bien que Bill, de retour en Egypte, lui écrivait beaucoup… La jeune femme allait à son tour chercher un emploi au siège de Gringotts à Londres – « pour améliorer son anglais », disait-elle.

Bill se reprenait à penser à ses dernières années à Poudlard, enfouies sous la tâche et les occupations. Il songeait comme la vie faisait bien les choses ; chacune de ses avancées au cours de sa sixième année l'avait un peu plus rapproché de Fleur, qu'il était destinée à aimer ; il avait tout à tour conquis la beauté de Mary, les origines françaises d'Héloïse, qui par ailleurs s'appelait Garden ; or, et c'était là une citation du roi François Premier : Une cour sans femme, n'est-ce pas un jardin sans fleur ?

Ainsi allait-il rêvant à ses amours. Tandis que la tourmente s'épaississait au cœur du monde sorcier, Bill était habité d'une certitude : il aimait, et voulait se marier. Il l'avait finalement trouvée, son idéal.

Mais parfois il songeait de nouveau à cet étrange parcours qu'il avait dû franchir dans le labyrinthe. Une chose en particulier, le faisait beaucoup réfléchir. Fallait-il lire, dans les multiples allusions à Narcisse qu'il lui avait fallu découvrir, le présage d'une laideur qu'il devait gagner, de sa beauté qu'il devait perdre ? N'y avait-il pas là une sorte d'avertissement pour l'avenir ? le présage d'un malheur qui, comme un autre ogre femelle, allait dévorer le bonheur de deux futurs époux ?

Mais qu'importait, se disait-il alors.

Fleur était assez belle pour deux.

FIN.

1 Une lieue fait environ quatre kilomètres.

2 Cette charade est un madrigal composée par un poète hélas anonyme – elle n'est pas de mon invention.

3 Celle-ci aussi est anonyme.

4 Celle-là est de Victor Hugo !


End file.
